Rebirth of Nightmares
by Darkness in Solitude
Summary: 7th Chapter: A mysterious call from Reeve has AVALANCHE wondering what's really going on. Orion has a surprise for Yuffie but it doesn't exactly turn out the way he plans. Amongst the confusion, Jenova makes her grand reappearance...her reasoning? To
1. The Appearance of a Legend

Disclaimer: Well, first off…I don't own Final Fantasy VII (unless you mean the actual game…then yes, I do have that) ;;; Erm, but what I mean is that I don't own the characters or the original plot or any of that stuff…though it would be cool. The only thing I do own is this fiction…and a bunch of crap in my house. Oh yeah, there are spoilers in here so if you haven't played the game then…shame on you. You won't understand any of this if you didn't anyway so GO PLAY IT IF YOU HAVEN'T!!! Anyway, on to the fiction.

Time…always knowing and never ending. How many times have we wished to control it, to be able to make it stop and go back? Often we have wanted to change it and make an event become lost but that cannot be. So we strive on with only our own uncertainty to guide us. We can make it if we try because there is nothing completely lost if we do. Let go the past and look towards the future, it's what you make it and what you want it to be. Only we can tell time…and only time, can tell us.

The appearance of a Legend

"Are we almost in men?" a tall man with a white lab coat asked eagerly. It was a cloudy day at the Great Glacier. Groups of people were gathered at a place just beyond Corral Valley. Digging professionals were hard at work trying to make their way through the ice while soldiers waited for them to finish. At the top of the group was a man who led the group, a man well known for his other discoveries like Corral Valley, Ancient Forest and the Mythril mines. Impatiently, he waited for his reply.  
"Not quite Professor Gast, just a few more minutes and we will have dug deep down into the central core of the cavern," the man in charge of the drilling said.  
"Hojo, stop falling asleep and watch this. We're about to make history!" Gast shouted at the man who was leaning against a piece of equipment, snoozing. "Come on Hojo, take something seriously for once you clown," Gast yelled, throwing a piece of ice at the man startling him awake.  
"Ah! That wasn't very nice. Why did I even have to come on this boring excavation, you won't find anything," Hojo said with a disgusted tone in his voice.  
"You just don't have any imagination, that's why you are such a lousy scientist," retorted Gast, folding his arms.  
"Phhh, whatever professor Gas," chuckled Hojo, closing his eyes again.  
"It's Gast, not Gas you ingrate. I do…" Gast started, but was interrupted by a loud crashing sound as the machine broke through and a huge chunk of ice hit the ground of the cavern.  
"We're in sir, we'll go first to make sure the area is secure. Once we check the area, you can come down," the commander said, hopping in a bucket and lowering himself down.  
"It appears that it's already lit up down there somewhat from the minimal light getting through. I wonder what it will look like down there and what kinds of monsters lurk about. Hojo, you and I will go down when they check the area so get ready," Gast said, walking to the edge a little more and peering down inside.  
"What about me?" a brown haired woman asked from inside of one of the vehicles.  
"Yes, you too will go down Ifalna, I would never forget you nor leave you in this horrible weather," Gast smiled.  
"Hehe, I know but do you really think you will discover something about my ancestors in this place?" she asked, kind of worried.  
"Yes, I do and that is why I brought you along. If there is maybe some ancient writing or presence inside, you'll have to decipher it for us," he said, pushing his glasses up.  
"Well, it has been awhile since I've seen any Cetra writing but I will try," she said.  
"Ok sir! Coast is clear! You may come down now!" the commander shouted.  
"Ok, you first Ifalna," said Gast as he opened the jeep's door helping her out to the bucket. "Take it easy with her men."  
The bucket began to lower slowly and Gast went to Hojo, hitting his shoulder to wake him. "Come on, we're next."  
Hojo sighed and frowned at the thought of even knowing these people. He hated the fact that he was dragged along on another one of Gast's discoveries when he knew that he would not receive any of the credit. He had almost not come but president Shinra ordered it so he had to.  
"Damn that President, why do I even listen to him when I have more important things at the HQ to deal with," Hojo grumbled.  
"Because the President wishes not to have his money wasted on HIM," another woman said, stepping out of the same vehicle.  
"Scarlet, you and the president will never understand the important of HIM so why don't you just stay out of my business and let me do as I wish," Hojo said, hitting her with a snowball.  
"Why you, I should have you removed from HQ for that," she growled.  
"Go ahead, but I take my specimen with me and he is far more powerful than anything you will ever see, and don't forget my newest either," the man grinned, before hopping in the bucket. "Come Gast, let us get this over with."  
"Oy, you are unbelievable sometimes," Gast sighed, hopping in the bucket as well.  
As the two are lowered down, Scarlet ran to the edge and shouted down to Hojo. "I'll get you someday Hojo! Mark my words I will!!!"  
As the bucket touched the ground, Gast looked around, amazed. Hojo simply hopped out and hmphed.  
"There isn't much here, what a boring sight," he said, kicking a piece of ice.  
"On the contrary, it is very fascinating. Look at the icy walls and beautiful colors. What an interesting cavern of ice and materia. We must take samples," Gast said, scraping off some of the wall into a container.  
"I feel like there is something around here," Ifalna whispered, closing her eyes to focus. "It's that way," she said, pointing towards an opening in the wall.  
The trio headed towards the opening and followed it through a small tunnel into a room much like the previous but smaller.  
"I feel it, we're close but not there yet," Ifalna spoke, placing her hands on her chest in a small prayer.  
"This is boring. Can we go yet?" Hojo whined.  
"Quiet, she needs to concentrate in order to hone in on the source of the feeling," Gast explained, looking around for some sort of clue.  
"It's no good, it feel's so close but there isn't any openings in this room at all," she said.  
"Well here's an idea, look for a trap door or switch," Hojo chuckled, leaning against a stalactite, which moved from his weight and opened a door behind Gast.  
"Well Hojo, it seems you were right," Gast said, walking towards the entrance.  
"I'm always right," Hojo said disgusted that he had actually helped Gast.  
Gast walked through the tunnel and Ifalna followed. Hojo lagged way behind but no one seemed to notice or even care. The main troops had stayed back in the main room and only the captain and two of his best men accompanied Gast, Ifalna and Hojo.  
"Captain? I'm getting some sort of reading on the scanner," one of the soldiers said suddenly, stopping in his tracks.  
"A reading? Is it a monster?" asked the captain.  
"I don't know, but it's big and it seems to be right in front of us."  
The captain walked to the front of the group and looked about. After seeing nothing, he motioned for one of the men to call for backup.  
"Just in case something is through this next chamber, we'll need that backup. We'll wait here until they arrive, then we'll move into the next room," explained the captain.  
"I feel a great uneasiness ahead of us, let's go back before something happens," Ifalna said with worry in her voice.  
"Nonsense, we must march on even if danger lurks around the corner. Besides, we've got protection here and I won't let anything happen to you," Gast said.  
"Professor…" she sighed.  
Twenty more soldiers arrived into the room and took their positions around the entrance. The captain went to the entrance and decided to take the first step inside. After a few minutes, he called back for the rest of the troops to move in.  
"Should we follow?" one of the soldiers asked.  
"I don't know, but if he called for us it is an order and we have to obey," another said, shaking his head slightly. "Besides, we got guns and if something comes we'll just blow it to smithereens."  
The other soldiers nodded and went in, along with Gast, Ifalna and the still lagging behind Hojo.  
"It's dark in here, captain? Where are you?" asked Gast, searching for his flashlight.  
"Professor, I think we should go back, really" Ifalna said, shivering a bit from the cold.  
"Please Ifalna, not now. Captain?" called Gast, still searching for the flashlight.  
Hojo leaned back against the wall of the room and closed his eyes until a faint shriek was heard. Hojo leaned forward a bit and looked towards the sound.  
"Sounds like the energy source was found," he chuckled.  
Another shriek was heard and then a blood curdling scream. Gast ignored the screams and turned on his now found flashlight. Ifalna grabbed onto Gast in fright and closed her eyes as he turned on his flashlight and moved it across the floor of the room shedding light on dead soldiers.  
"My god…what could have done this? They look practically mauled to death," said Gast, shocked.  
"Pr…o…fessor…." a voice called from afar. Gast pointed the light at the sound and revealed it was the captain. The three went to him and bent down at his side.  
"Oh my, Captain your arm!" Ifalna gasped.  
"It…took it…it's big…it attacked from out of nowhere…be…car…eful…" the Captain spoke, closing his eyes.  
"Dead…" Gast said after checking the captain's pulse.  
Hojo grabbed the Captain's gun and threw another one to Gast.  
"We'll need these I suppose."

The three cautiously moved about in the darkness, being careful not to stumble over a dead body and even worse. After traveling through the darkness a ways, a roar came from behind them and caused them to stop in their tracks. They all turned around and Gast flashed the light over the creature's face.  
"It's a…a.a.a…R.rr.ed….Dr Dr dr aggon…nnn…." Gast stammered.  
"So it is," Hojo sighed. "I was hoping for more."  
"You imbecile!!! One of these is enough to kill any man!!!" Gast shouted.  
"Oh please, he's just a baby and I doubt he'll be any trouble at all," Hojo said confidently.  
Just as he said that, a much louder roar was heard from behind them. Slowly, they all turned around only to see a much bigger Red Dragon with a much deadlier appearance and fangs and claws just right for ripping and tearing through flesh.  
"However, the baby's are always accompanied by the mother Hojo," Gast said, patting Hojo on the shoulder. Hojo dropped his gun and his jaw for that matter. Ifalna just clinched onto Gast and Gast himself just sweated bullets.  
"You know, I think the best option here is not to attack but possibly to…RUN LIKE HELL!!!" Gast said, grabbing Ifalna by the hand and smacking Hojo out of his trance then running under the dragon towards well, anywhere but there. Hojo grabbed his gun and fled after them as well…and the dragon followed of course.  
"It's following us! Run faster you two!" Hojo shouted.  
"I'm running as fast as I can in this stupid outfit!" Ifalna shouted back.  
The dragon began to gain on them but they managed to stay away from its grasp barely, which is until they ran into a dead end.  
"Oh no, we're out of road! We're trapped!" Gast yelled.  
"More like we're dead!" Hojo said in return.  
"I'm scared, what do we do!?" Ifalna asked, shaking.  
"I don't know! Why don't you just use some ancient power or something!" Hojo said sarcastically.  
"Yeah right, I wish!" she said before tripping over a lever of some sort. "What is this?"  
"Who cares? Pull it!" Hojo ordered.  
Ifalna grabbed the lever and pulled it back, which opened the floor beneath them giving them enough time to say "Uh oh."  
As the group fell down the tunnel, they screamed in fear of hitting the bottom and becoming pancakes.  
"If we hit, we're dead!" Gast shouted.  
"Oh great, almost eaten then smashed, perfect," Hojo sighed, folding his arms.  
But before they hit the ground, a thin soft layer of goo formed beneath them and gave them a soft landing.  
"Are we dead?" asked Hojo, dazed a bit.  
"I don't know, we didn't hit the ground," Gast replied.  
"I think we are alive. This goo stuff saved us, but it isn't sticky and what's the weird white and purple light around us?" asked Ifalna.  
"Help me," called a mysterious voice from ahead.  
"Did you hear that?" asked Hojo.  
"Yes, but who could be down here? This area has never been explored and I don't even really know where we are right now," Gast said. "Do you feel anything Ifalna?"  
"Yes, this way, let's go," she said, walking on ahead.  
Gast hopped down off of the webbing and followed Ifalna down the path. Hojo shook the daze from his head and jumped down to the floor, but before moving on he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello? This is Professor Hojo, how is my specimen? Good, ready him for testing when I get back. I think Gast is going to find a lot more here than he expects. Oh yes…and what about the new one? Fine, I'll deal with it when I get back," he said, closing the phone up and sticking it back in his pocket. "This should prove to be interesting after all," he smiled before following the two.

As they progressed through the tunnel, the light got brighter and the walls of the tunnel turned more materia-like. Ifalna lead with Gast right behind her and Hojo lagging behind them both, deep in thought.  
"We're almost there, I can see some sort of opening Ifalna," said Gast, moving by her.  
"Yes, this is the place the feeling is centralized at. Be careful," she warned.  
As the two cautiously made their way into the bright white room, Hojo stopped at the entrance and noticed another lever in the side of the wall. Being a scientist, he pulled it down which revealed a terminal and a computer screen with information about the area on it.  
"Look at this place, it's very advanced. I wonder who was here?" Gast spoke in awe.  
"It must be Cetra, look at this writing Gast," Hojo announced.  
Gast walked over to Hojo and stopped in front of a terminal with a weird type of writing on it. After studying it for a second he called over Ifalna who peered at it herself and began to decipher it.  
"Hydraulics 100, Power 95, System restraints normal, subterranean access sealed, now running electrical system bypass and lowering platform," she read slowly.  
"Platform? I wonder where it leads?" Gast asked, staring at it as it rose up.  
"It goes down, maybe to some sort of research facility or central nervous system," Hojo assumed, walking towards it. "Well, come on."  
The three stepped onto the platform, which automatically began to lower itself down into a purplish glow of cloud-like substance. When it stopped, they got off it into a major room with computers and terminals all over the place.  
"What is all this? It looks to be just as advanced as the computers at Shinra HQ," Gast stated.  
"No one ever said the Cetra were heathens," Hojo chuckled.  
"Look, another platform, shall we?" Ifalna asked. The two nodded and down the group went, this time even farther down into an even more purplish glow.  
"It's very pretty down here, don't you think?" Ifalna asked Gast.  
"Yes, and it is getting more pretty the more further we go down," he replied.  
At the end of this ride, the group had ended up in a much smaller area with weird writing all over the walls and yet another platform.  
"More of this writing, can you read it Ifalna?" asked Gast.  
"I'll try. Let's see…it says: Caution, this is the holding area for her. Only those with special clearance have access to this area. All other personnel are advised to turn back, she is very dangerous and not to be messed with. Those with access, please take the necessary precautions while inside. Thank you."  
"Her? Her who I wonder?" Gast asked, puzzled.  
"Let's find out," said Hojo.  
"I don't know, I feel a very strong presence down there. Maybe we shouldn't," Ifalna said.  
"Oh shut up about your feelings, we're scientists and we explore and experiment so we're going to go down there and if you want to stay here then you go ahead," Hojo snorted.  
"You're so mean, how could you ever be a scientist with that attitude," Gast retorted, helping Ifalna on the platform.  
"How could you ever be one with that dopey face and stupid haircut?" Hojo chuckled.  
"Enough of your insolence, may we continue down please?" Gast said as he hopped on the platform.  
"Oh fine, I don't know why I ever wanted to be a scientist," Hojo sighed, stepping onto the platform.  
"You aren't so don't worry," Gast chuckled as the platform lowered the three down.  
The room was an icy cold, ice-misted area with a bunch of light in it from the walls. After jumping off the platform, it rose back to the top, blocking the exit.  
"This place just gets more beautiful the deeper we go and yet, I feel like this is where our journey ends," Ifalna said, looking around in amazement.  
"Yes, but this room is much deeper than the previous ones. It seems that there is a small path that leads down that slope and around the bend there. Shall we?" Gast said, helping Ifalna down the path.  
"If they touch each other again I think I'm going to turn Gast as purple and blue as this light," Hojo grumbled, following them along the path.  
The three continued on down even deeper than they ever imagined they could go. The deeper they got, the more feeling Ifalna felt and the colder it became. Hojo was lagging behind of course but still stayed in sight of the other two. After at least 20 minutes, they reached the bottom where there were two huge doors covered in a thick layer of ice with a control panel next to them. Being curious, Gast went to the console and tried to fool with it, thinking maybe he could open the doors.  
"Wait, I can read something here," Ifalna said, squinting through the ice at more Cetra writing. "All unauthorized personnel please leave the area immediately, only the head research team and members of the council may enter this area and the Royal family. Please identify yourself at the panel and be prepared for the DNA pass code on the left. Thank you."  
"Hmm, it seems that this was a very important place if only these certain people could enter it. There is even a DNA pass code," pondered Gast.  
"Well, I guess this is the end of our trip, lets go back now," Hojo said, turning around.  
"Not so fast Hojo, we just have to see what's in here. Doesn't your curiosity get to you?" Gast asked.  
"Well, its cold and it seems there is no way to get in there. A) You have to have proper identification, B) You have to have the right DNA and C) The doors are covered in a thick sheet of ice," Hojo pointed out.  
"Yes but I see that there is an electric current here that is separate from the console. Perhaps if I can rewire the current into your gun I can create a heat ray of some sort that we can use to melt a line where the doors part," alleged Gast, pulling the wire up and over to the door.  
"Ok, but how do you expect to do the other two?" Hojo questioned.  
"First things first, give me your gun," Gast requested.  
Hojo gave the gun to Gast and he began to work furiously at it. After only a few minutes, he stood up and aimed the gun at the doors.  
"I'm not a good shot so Hojo you do this," said Gast as he handed the gun to Hojo.  
Hojo took the gun and began to fire the beam at the crack of the doors. After moving along the line 5 or 6 times, the ice was gone in the center and they were now free to open.  
"Ok, now what do we do Professor?" asked Ifalna.  
"Hmmm, leave that one up to me, I'm an expert computer cracker," Hojo said, using the gun to melt the ice off the console.  
"Let's see, if I just do this 'click click' and then this 'click click' it should give me access to all the previous Logons. Yep, now all I have to do is choose which one I think might be the highest level. This isn't going to be easy," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
"How can you sweat in this cold?" Ifalna asked.  
"I always do when I work hard."  
"Hey, would the name Taurun Morhavi work?" Gast wondered.  
"It's on the list but where did you get it from?" Hojo asked shocked.  
"It's engraved on the wall here. It says, "I will love you forever my darling, King Taurun Morhavi the II" on the wall here," Gast explained.  
"The king? That is the name then, I'll type it in…" Hojo spoke.  
"ACCESS CODE 1 ACCEPTED, AWAITING ACCESS CODE NUMBER 2: DNA MATCH" a voice said from the console.  
"Now how about this DNA thing?" Ifalna asked.  
"Well try yours, you're Cetra, it might just work," Gast hypothesized.  
"But you entered in the royal name, I'm Cetra, but not royalty and if they don't match who knows what will happen," she explained.  
"Look woman, Gast did his part and I've done mine so why don't you try contributing something to this mission eh?" Hojo barked.  
"Al…all right," she said, sadly moving towards the machine.  
"I'll melt that," Gast said, pointing the gun at the machine.  
After the machine was fully un-thawed, the Cetra took her necklace and made a deep cut on her hand then placed it on the DNA match machine. After a few seconds, a loud beeping was heard and she stepped back.  
"I think we made it mad!" she cried.  
"ATTENTION ATTENTION, ACCESS CODE NUMBER 2 ACCEPTED…OPENING CRYOCHAMBER, STAND BACK AND TAKE EXTREME CAUTION"  
"Hey, it worked!" shouted Gast as the doors began to slide open slowly and a major light shone through the crack as it widened.  
"It…worked? Does this mean I'm…royalty?" Ifalna thought to herself.  
After the doors had slid fully open, Hojo joined Gast and Ifalna in the front of the area, peering in.  
"Oh my lord…what is that?" Gast said in awe.  
"It looks like a person…" Ifalna said, looking into the chamber.  
They began to slowly walk into the chamber and up to the tank in the center. Inside the tank was a girl, a very young one no more than 4 or 5.  
"Is she…alive?" asked Ifalna.  
"Yes, look at the life level readings. It seems she was frozen like this, alive," Hojo said overlooking the tank.  
"But why? Why would someone freeze a little girl inside a place like this then lock her up?" Gast asked.  
"Wait…I'm feeling something major, something very strong right in front of me," spoke Ifalna with her eyes closed.  
"Well, this little girl is right here, could she be the one?" Hojo pondered.  
"Perhaps…look, more Cetra writing!" Gast shouted, jolting Ifalna from her thought.  
"It says 'Beware of that which seems most innocent and pure. The legend goes that a small child born within a year of a great hurt upon the planet will have immense power. The child will grow to control the power and be corrupted by it. They are the undoubted destructor of the planet and must stay locked away for all time. This is she. Her name is Kirratani and we pray she will never hear it again for she must remain here and never be set free into the world' and it has a strange symbol below it," Ifalna translated, looking at the young girl.  
"So what do we do? This is no doubt, the greatest find yet Hojo, should we just leave it here to rest?" asked Gast, rubbing the tank with his fingers.  
"To this very day I swore that nothing could ever be greater than my child but now I can see potential even past that in this one girl. Let us take her to the lab and keep her frozen so that we can study her," Hojo said, smiling devilishly.  
"Very good, we'll go back up and contact the retrieval group to come and get us with our new specimen," Gast said.  
"I have a bad feeling about this…" whispered Ifalna to the heavens.


	2. Introducing

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or any of the characters or a Cadillac. Uhm, this story contains spoilers which means you probably should play the game first…unless you're lazy

Introducing…

It was a dark and stormy night in the middle of the summer when the group known as AVALANCHE made their way inside the Gold Saucer. It had been awhile since they had actually set foot inside the place, but that made no difference, as they could never forget the events that took place there. It was a while ago yes, but who could forget any of it, that was simply not possible. Still, they marched on because tonight they were here for a very different reason and no one would dare ruin it for anything.  
"Cloud, why are we here again?" whined Yuffie, kicking a nearby soda can.  
"Ok, I'll explain it one more time. We're supposed to meet a well-known revolutionary at the battle square. He's hired us to carry out something for him. I don't know what it is because he only told me that he would give the details on arrival. He's paying us a good chunk of change and I want us all to do our best because we need this money," he explained.  
"Do you know the guys name?" asked Tifa.  
"He's supposed to be the most hunted revolutionary in the world. His known name is uh…I forget…Slash something I think maybe," Cloud said, trying to remember the name.  
"Who cares, lets just go meet him and get our money," Barret said, folding his arms.  
"Let's split up, something is odd here and we should take different positions in case something goes down," Vincent murmured, walking off.  
"Well, I'll take uhm…" Cloud started.  
"Red, you go with Cloud, Barret with Cid and Cait Sith," Tifa ordered. "Yuffie and I will go to the battle arena."  
"Alright, you heard her, move out," Cloud repeated, a little annoyed at her taking over his decision like that.  
The group dispersed to their partners and took leave of each other. Cloud and Red went to the Wonder Square and the rest moved to the main gallery. Tifa and Yuffie shortly appeared at the entrance of Battle Square.  
"Hmm, no one out here yet," Tifa said, looking around.  
"Yuk, it's raining, can we stand somewhere less wet?" Yuffie complained.  
"Fine. Here, over under this eave. We'll just stand here and wait for this guy," she replied.  
The two girls stood there for nearly 45 minutes before a massive group of people came running up the stairs. The two looked through the group with their eyes for anyone suspicious looking but no one was even remotely different looking than the rest.  
"Have you seen him yet?" a little girl asked Tifa.  
"Seen who?" she asked, confused.  
"Orion, who else?" the little girl said, kinda angry.  
"Who is Orion?" Yuffie wondered.  
"Oh my god, you don't know? Orion is only the most famous person in the universe, he's killed like a thousand people!" she replied.  
The crowd ran inside and a slash of lightening slit through the sky. A shadowed figure appeared and approached the girls after the thunder sounded.  
"Are you from AVALANCHE?" it asked.  
"Depends, are you Slash?" Tifa asked in return.  
"Yes, where are the others?" Slash questioned, looking about for more of them.  
"Elsewhere, are you going to give us more detail on our mission?" Yuffie sighed impatiently.  
"Yes, I will but perhaps we should move to a much safer location. You see, being as wanted as I am, I could be being watched as we speak," Slash said, looking around a bit.  
"Well, where to then? How about a more public place like Wonder Square," Tifa suggested.  
"Yes, that will do, let us go to the center of the square and talk there," he agreed, walking down the stairs.  
"He looks like a pro," Yuffie said after he went through the portal.  
"Well, I hear he's the number two wanted man in the world," Tifa spoke, walking down the stairs herself.  
"Number two? So who is number one wanted?" asked Yuffie, curiously.  
Tifa stopped at the last step then turned her head slightly back. "Sephiroth."  
Another streak of lightening lit the sky and Tifa hopped down off the last step, Yuffie following her down.

Down at Wonder Square, Cloud was practicing his snowboarding skills on the snowboarding simulator. Red sat beside him and looked at his movements before speaking.  
"Cloud, we are supposed to be looking around for Slash and not playing games," he reminded.  
"Oy, don't be such a bore Red, who's the leader of the team?" Cloud asked, still snowboarding.  
"Well, you are, but I…" started Red.  
"No buts, I'm the leader and I make the decisions so what I say goes," Cloud snapped, interrupting the red lion.  
"Well, I'm going to go look for him in any case," Red said.  
"Go ahead, I don't care," Cloud retorted.  
Red just sighed and turned around, walking off to the door. He stopped in the tunnel to peer out of the window in hopes to see someone suspicious looking enough to be Slash. After a few seconds, a man jumped out of the Battle Arena portal with a cloak and a blade on his belt. Immediately, Red began to head towards the downstairs portal at great speed. That is, until he saw Tifa and Yuffie come out of the Battle Arena portal as well. Thinking that they were with the man who was most likely Slash, Red stood his ground and kept a very eyeful watch on the trio.  
"Ok, now will you tell us what the mission is?" Yuffie pushed.  
"Yes. As you know, I'm a revolutionary and I want the fall of the Shinra Empire. I have a few resources to get what I want and the tools but no one to use them. In other words, I need trained and fully qualified professional fighters to help me complete my plan," the man explained.  
"So, you heard about us and asked us to meet you here to discuss the plan," Tifa said, brushing a hair from her face.  
"Almost correct," he said in return.  
"You have a bounty on your head right?" asked Yuffie.  
"Yes, I do, 5,000,000gil to be exact," Slash said, smiling sort of.  
"Why smile? How did you get that much placed on you?" questioned Tifa.  
"Well, let's just say I've been responsible for numerous attacks on Shinra troops, Mako Reactors and even Midgar itself. I also have been sought after for attempts on the life of the President himself and his son Rufus," he smiled.  
"President is dead, Rufus is the one in charge and he's dead too not to mention the whole entire company is pretty much dead now…so why try to keep fighting the Shinra?" asked Yuffie.  
"You are right but just because both of them are dead it does not mean others will not take their place…besides, you just never know," the man answered.  
"You understand that technically we could turn you in for the reward," Yuffie reminded.  
"Indeed, but who is to say you would actually receive that reward? I on the other hand can pay you now," Slash promised, pulling out a wad of bills.  
"Hmm, why should we trust you? We don't have any reason to and what if you decide to turn your back on us at the last second? We can't have that happening," Yuffie interrogated.  
"You know what…you're right and I'm surprised you figured it out that quickly because you see…I'm not Slash at all," the man chuckled.  
"Huh? You mean, you're a fake!" exclaimed Tifa.  
"That's right," he chuckled even more.  
"But…why lie?" Tifa asked.  
"Heh…because I hate people like you all. Always doing the right thing…destroying companies like Shinra…keeping the world behind in every way," he spat. "Losers…"  
"Why you…" Yuffie said, reaching for her shuriken.  
"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he spoke, pulling out a gun. "It just wouldn't be wise if you know what I mean."  
"Damn…so what are you gonna do with us?" Tifa asked.  
"Well, we're going to go gather up the rest of your gang and then take you out to my plane I was given to haul you away," he explained, pushing them ahead of him.  
"Oh no, they are in trouble, I have to go get Cloud!" Red shouted, running to go get Cloud.  
The man pushed them again, harder this time making Tifa her fall to her knees.  
"Get up you or I'll introduce your brains to light," he snapped at her.  
"Then why don't you stop pushing me you bastard!" she shouted back.  
"Hmm, I WAS gonna let you live but seeing to how you don't want to listen I think I'll just plug you right now," he said, aiming the gun right at her forehead. "Say goodnight!"  
"Goodnight," called a voice from nowhere.  
The fake looked around for the source of the voice but saw nothing. "What? Where are you?"  
"Everywhere," the voice said again.  
"Come out damn you!" the fake yelled.  
"As you wish."  
A calm breeze began to blow through the area and the moon shown through the glass ceiling. The breeze was quiet but soon began to pick up speed. Everyone looked around but saw no one anywhere as the wind blew very fierce.  
"What is this!" Yuffie shouted, getting on her stomach in protection.  
"I don't know! But it's not good!" Tifa shouted back.  
Then, the wind stopped altogether and it was quiet once again. Lightening streaked through the sky and a loud crashing sound was heard as a shadow broke through the glass ceiling and moved down at the fake.  
"What the! Who!" he yelped as the shadowed figure produced two long, shiny swords.  
The shadow flew down at the fake and swiped his swords twice at the man before landing behind him.  
"H…how…." muttered the fake as his body fell to pieces and blood spurted out all over the place, mainly on Tifa and also some on Yuffie.  
The figure remained in his stance for a few seconds before standing up fully and sheathing his swords on his back.  
"W…wow!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
Tifa slowly looked up at the figure and noticed his golden eyes shining down at her.  
"Wh…who are you?" she asked, still in shock.  
"No one. Farewell," he said, winking at her and Yuffie then vanishing completely.  
Tifa just sat there, pretty much in awe and drenched with blood. Yuffie on the other hand was more excited than a pit bull in a meat factory. Tifa began to wipe her face off with a handkerchief and the same group of people who they had seen earlier came in and crowded around the scene.  
"Oh man! We missed him!" that same little girl who had told Tifa about a person named Orion said in frustration.  
"Are you sure it was him?" a small boy with a red cap on asked.  
"Who else could have done something like this," another boy said.  
"Good point, but we still missed him," the other boy said.  
Tifa and Yuffie watched the three talk to each other and the rest search the area for some kind of memento. After a few minutes, a girl with an "Orion is the best" shirt came up to Tifa and tapped her on her shoulder. Tifa, who was still sitting down, turned her head to the side and asked what it was the girl wanted.  
"Uhm…hi, di…di di…did you see…ee…sse…Orr...ionnn?" the little girl stuttered.  
"I don't know who that is, what does he look like?" Tifa asked, standing up.  
"Well, he wears this dark colored cloak and armor with two swords across his back," the boy with the cap on described.  
"Swords?" asked Tifa.  
"Yes, two of them almost like the Masamune blade but made of materia. People say they were created specially for himself but no one knows it for sure," the second boy told.  
"That must have been him then. He came out of nowhere and just sliced this guy up really good then left," Tifa clarified.  
"You're lucky, you should have got his autograph while he was here," the other little girl said, running off. The others followed her through the Speed Square portal leaving only Tifa, Yuffie and two people in yellow costumes behind. Soon thereafter, Cloud and Red came through the window tunnel and down to the base floor where Tifa and Yuffie were.  
"Yuck, what happened to you?" Cloud asked, looking at Tifa.  
"I had an accident," she said back a bit annoyed at his tone.  
"Where is that fake?" Red questioned, looking around.  
"He's here, and there and over there and just about any place you see blood," Yuffie giggled.  
"Did one of you kill him?" Cloud asked, doubtingly.  
"No for your information, an assassin named Orion did no thanks to you," Tifa spat.  
"Hey, I was busy alright? Who is this Orion anyways?" Cloud inquired, tapping his foot.  
"Let's just get back to the Highwind so we can clean ourselves off and then we'll explain the whole thing," Tifa insisted.  
"Alright, let's round up the others and head back," Cloud agreed, taking out the PHS.  
Tifa and him hopped through the Station portal and Red moved towards it too.  
"Aren't you coming Yuffie?" he asked.  
"Yeah, in a minute," she replied.  
Red jumped through the portal, leaving Yuffie behind.  
"Orion eh? Hmm…" she thought, jumping through the portal too.

Back at the Highwind, everyone was gathered around Yuffie who was telling the whole story to the group vividly. Tifa was in the bathroom, cleaning off the blood left behind by the assassin's appearance. Vincent was nowhere around naturally and Cid was doing some repairs on one of the Highwind's engines along with Shera.  
"So this guy drops out of no where from the sky and WHOOSH SLICE SHRIP SLASH!!! He cut that fake dude right into pieces!!!" Yuffie said excitedly.  
Cloud was slightly annoyed that he had missed so much and that someone else saved Tifa's life and not him.  
"Then what?" asked Cloud as he tossed a materia orb in his hand.  
"Well he turned to me and winked! He said I was cute!" she yelled happily.  
"He did not Yuffie," said Tifa, walking out of the bathroom using a towel to dry her face. "All he did was kill a guy, wink at me and Yuffie then vanish into thin air."  
"Well from what I saw, he also saved your life Tifa," added Vincent, appearing from nowhere.  
"You were there?" she asked unbelievingly.  
"Yes, I saw you two jump through the Battle Arena portal because I was there also. I followed you but not through the portal. I went another way and watched everything from the shadows," the ex-Turk enlightened.  
Tifa was kind of shocked but was soon shaken from it at the sound of Cloud mumbling something. Cloud sat down on the stool beside him and clinched the materia hard.  
"So what am I supposed to do about it? Give the guy a medal? I don't think so. We don't even know who he is or what he is! He sounds like trouble and we don't need any more enemies. And you, you sound like your all excited about it!" he spat, chucking the orb across the room at Yuffie.  
Yuffie, thanks to her ninja skills was able to dodge the orb with ease and watched it as it bounced right off the wall and right into Tifa's head. Somebody yelled watch out and that was the last thing she heard before the contact. It completely knocked her out and she fell to the ground with a thud. She didn't wake up until a few hours later and noticed everyone standing around her.  
"Wh…where am I? Wh…who are all of you?" she spoke in a voice that trembled a bit.  
"We're AVALANCHE" replied Cloud. "Don't you remember us?"  
"AV…AL…ANCHE? Oh yeah! That resistance group!" she shouted.  
Cloud shook his head sadly. "Think harder, remember you are Tifa Lockheart from Nibelheim?"  
"Well yeah, but how do you know that?" she asked, doubting him.  
"I know more than that. Your mother died when you were very young, you went to the Nibel Mountains to see if you could find her spirit," he said to her.  
"You also have a final limit break called Final Heaven and own a bar in Midgar," Barrett noted.  
"And you met Sephiroth and a soldier named Zack about 6 years ago now and fought against Sephiroth in the Mt. Nibel Mako Reactor after he burned down your town and murdered your father" Yuffie also added.  
Tifa jumped up in a defensive stance and clinched her fist ready to punch.  
"Who are all of you and how do you know so much about me!" she exclaimed.  
"We're your friends Tifa, just try to calm down," Cloud said calmly.  
"Cl…Cloud is that you?" she asked.  
"Yes, it is me" he replied.  
"Oh my god! It is! I can't believe you came back after 5 years!" she said just before losing consciousness once again.  
"She has amnesia it looks like," said Shera.  
"We probably should take her to a doctor, there should be one in Kalm" said Cid.  
Cloud grabbed Cid by the collar. "Let's go then!"  
"Alright man, just calm your #$ down and let go of me," Cid said, releasing himself.  
Shera brought out a cup of tea and kneeled down to Tifa to give her a sip to wake her up.  
"Mmmmm, that is so strong," Tifa said as she opened her eyes slightly.  
"Take it easy, you have amnesia. We're taking you to Kalm to find a doctor," Shera said softly.  
Cloud kissed Tifa's hand. "We've been through so much, I won't let you forget it all."  
Tifa looked at him funny and then took his hand in hers. "I can tell we have just by looking at your face, you must be a special person."  
"You are special to me Tifa," Cloud whispered, kissing her hand once more.  
"Oh please…" Yuffie sighed.  
"Yuffie be quiet, you should be more supportive especially in times like this," Red lectured.  
"What for? They don't support me," she reminded.  
"That's not the point and that is very selfish you know," Shera pointed out. "You never show any love or anything towards any of us."  
"I know but…" she stumbled.  
"Yea' Yuffie, either be mo' supportive or just getch'ya ass outta here," Barrett stated.  
"I'll take care of you Tifa, we'll fix this…I promise…" Cloud sighed, kissing her cheek.  
"You guys are disgusting, I hope I never fall in love, blech," cried Yuffie.  
"That's it! Shut up! You'll never have to worry about it. No one would ever want to fall in love with a snot nosed, bratty, annoying, disrespectful little bitch like you! All you ever do is complain and bitch about everything! If you can't contribute then do what Barrett said and just leave because WE DON'T NEED YOU!" snapped Cloud glaring at her with his blue Mako eyes and growling a bit.  
Yuffie was shocked…and everyone glared at her.  
"I…I…(sniff)…you're right…" she said back to him before turning and running off the ship into the fields, leaving only a few stray tears to flicker in the wind.  
Cait Sith looked at him and spoke up. "I don't like Yuffie that much either but don't you think that was a little harsh?"  
Cloud simply shrugged and turned back to Tifa. "Let's go," he said.  
Cid grumbled a bit before moving to the controls. Red spoke up and asked if they should just leave Yuffie there like that.  
"She doesn't do anything but bitch and complain…just leave her," Barret said.  
Everyone nodded and the huge ship left, leaving the young ninja on her own.  
Yuffie ran through the fields, shedding tears, and not realizing where she was going. Eventually she came to the top of a hill and stopped for a second.  
"I HATE YOU ALL!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as the Highwind flew by. She continued to run but tripped and tumbled all the way down the hill, landing with a thump. Afterwards she just lied there crying, not only because of her hurt heart but also now because of her fall.  
"Everyone hates me…I wish I were dead…" she sniffed.  
She continued to cry softly as a calm breeze blew over her face. The breeze blew back again and took the shape of a person.  
"Being dead will not solve your problems young one," the figure spoke.  
"Wh…who said that?" Yuffie questioned while looking around for her weapon that she so stupidly left on the Highwind.  
"You should already know me, this is not our first meeting," the figure replied.  
Yuffie pulled back her fists ready to fight.  
"I don't know your voice, show yourself!" she shouted.  
"Very well."  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and let the moonlight shine partially over his face, revealing to cold golden eyes and black hair blowing over his face.  
"Oh my god! It's you! You killed that guy! Wow!" she screamed in excitement.  
"My name is Orion and don't get excited, I hate my publicity," he replied, brushing his hair from his face.  
"Oh? Ok. Hey, my name is Yuffie Kisaragi," she said, extending her hand.  
Orion ignored her hand completely and took a seat on a nearby rock.  
"Not the physical type I see. Well, that's ok. What do you do?" she asked him as she put her hand down.  
"I am an assassin," he said coldly.  
"Where are you from?" asked Yuffie.  
"None of your business and don't ask me any more questions."  
"Aww, why not? You are interesting," she whined.  
"Whatever. What are you doing out here? Where are your friends?" Orion inquired, using one of his swords to cut an apple.  
"Gone," she stated. "They all hate me, so I left. And I'm not going back either," she told.  
"Are they not your friends?" Orion asked after finishing his bite.  
"No, they aren't anymore," she sighed, hanging her head sadly.  
"Well, that's life, live with it," he stated coldly.  
"I'll explain it all to you," she said.  
"Save your breath. I neither care nor want to hear your problems. Keep them to yourself," he growled.  
"But…" she insisted.  
"No," he stated.  
"Fine you jerk! I thought you were cool! But I guess I was wrong!" she yelled before stomping off not looking back.  
"Good luck fighting the Zolem without your weapon!" he shouted after her, still sitting on his rock and not even looking up.  
"Phhh, Zolem, he doesn't even know what he's talking about. Zolem's only live in the marsh, they don't come out here," she commented.  
Just as she finished her comment, she heard a huge roar and the ground began to shake vigorously.  
"Uh oh. No, it can't be," Yuffie gulped, stepping back a bit.  
The ground began to crack and split apart soon thereafter and a huge Zolem came up through the ground, fully extending itself into the air before coming down and hissing in Yuffie's face.  
"Yipes!" she cried, looking at its huge slender, slimy body and fangs that could easily bite a young ninja such as her in two.  
"Told you," commented Orion, peeling another apple.  
The Zolem hissed and then roared in Yuffie's face, knocking her to her butt. She turned to run but was stopped in her tracks by the huge Zolem's tail.  
"Oh no. Help!" she shouted as she once again tried to run.  
"He's going to eat me!" screamed Yuffie loudly. "Do something! Please!"  
Orion ignored her cries for help and took another bite of apple.  
"PLEASE!!! FOR GOD SAKES!!! HELP ME!!!" she cried as the Zolem wrapped its tail around her. Orion still ignored her and continued to eat his apple.  
"I'LL DO ANYTHING!!! JUST PLEASE HELP!!!" she shrieked in terror.  
"Will you shut up?" he asked.  
"YES!!!" she cried out in return.  
"Very well," he said, disappearing.  
A huge crack was heard and then a slash. The Zolem fell to pieces and dropped Yuffie to the ground on her butt. Orion appeared behind the Zolem as it vanished into nothingness. "Y…You just…saved my life…" she said out of breath.  
Orion said nothing and began to walk away.  
"You helped me! Thanks!" she shouted.  
"Weren't you supposed to shut up?" he asked annoyed.  
Yuffie quickly covered her mouth with her hands and bowed in thanks. He kept on walking a bit but stopped suddenly. "Aren't you coming?"  
"Why and where?" Yuffie asked confused.  
"You have nowhere else to go and you need to learn more on fighting," he replied.  
"You're going to teach me how to fight like you?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yes, now come, we'll go to a house I know of and get some rest," he replied again, walking away.  
Yuffie then thought to herself for a second, "Cool, I'll be stronger than the other guys in AVALANCHE and I'll make them sorry they were ever mean to me."  
She ran after him yelling, "Wait for me!!!" but also giggled at the thought of finally making them pay for being mean to her all that time.


	3. Learning and Yearning

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own final fantasy or any of the characters but if I did, I'd keep making the games till the end of time :P They rock! Anyway, this story does contain spoilers so you losers who haven't played VII had better go do it or you'll be hit by several DATA buses on your way to work.

Learning and Yearning

"So is there anything you can do?" Cloud asked the doctor.  
"I'm afraid not; at least not here…Kalm is not a large city. Perhaps you should try Midgar? There must be a doctor there who could help," the man replied.  
"Well…I guess so," sighed Cloud.  
"I'm very sorry I couldn't help, good luck," the doctor said as the group left.  
"Well, I guess it's on to Midgar…we'll just have to go to the plates and check them all," Red said.  
"Yea, got to be someone who can help," Barret nodded.  
"Well…let's go," sighed Cloud, getting back on the ship with Tifa.  
"Think they'll be a chance?" Cait Sith asked.  
"Who knows, I've heard some people never gain their memories back so we'll just have to hope," said Shera.  
"Damn…well let's hope it's not like that," Barret hoped.  
"Yeah, come on Cid," Red said going inside.  
"All right all right, I'm coming," Cid spat.

Elsewhere in the world, in a bar that wasn't too far from the Golden Saucer, everyone was partying and having a good time. There was music and drinking and even a few stripteases going on. It wasn't long before Orion and Yuffie showed up outside the little tavern. Yuffie heard the noise and peered inside but quickly pulled her head out when she saw the activity.  
"Uhm…this is the place?" she asked in astonishment.  
"Yes, this is the place," he nodded.  
"Well…it's not exactly the type of place I thought you'd be at," she said.  
"What kind of place did you think I'd go?" he wondered.  
"I don't know…somewhere less noisy," she replied.  
"Let's go," he said, walking inside without a reply.  
"Well, if you say so," she nodded, following him in.  
As soon as Yuffie and he walked through the door, everyone turned to see look. The place became deathly silent and the band stopped playing.  
"Well, don't stop because of me," he said, heading to the bar with a smirk.  
Everyone resumed their activities and a few people came up to him at the bar.  
"Hey man, been awhile since you've been here. Did you have fun?" one asked.  
"It was the same as always, drink Lou?" Orion said, nodding for a drink.  
"Yeah, we know it was fun for you. That's what you like to do, kick some ass and get paid for it," another said.  
"I don't know what you mean," he stated, drinking his drink down in one swallow.  
"WAHOO!!! Come on baby!!! Dance and Dance!!! Hey you guys lay off cause she's gonna be mine tonight!!!" a loud man yelled through the crowd.  
Orion turned his head and looked at the man who was harassing one of the waitresses.  
"And who is the obnoxious drunk?" asked Orion.  
"Some new guy named Rile who became a regular when you left last time. He's loud, mean and always trying to start fights," Lou replied.  
"Sounds like a fun person to be around," Orion said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, he's got a tab running eight miles high but he won't pay it and we know he has money because he's always stealing it from people. Plus he breaks things," Lou sighed.  
"And the three guys with him?" wondered Orion.  
"They're his buddies…and they are just as bad. They always harass the girls, especially Marie over there…but no one has dared to stop them. They also have been accused of rape," the first guy said.  
"Where do these people come from?" asked Orion, disgusted as they continued to well…be moronic fools.  
"Hey, looky over there you guys…a new chick and she's young too," Rile smirked to his buddies, looking at Yuffie who had lingered behind not knowing really where to go or what to do.  
"Yeah, she sure is boss…probably still a virgin too," one of his people said.  
"Mmhmm…maybe I can fix that little problem," Rile chuckled, standing up and going to her.  
"Uh oh…looks like he's picked that girl you came in with as his next target," Lou said.  
"Just watch," Orion said, motioning for another drink.  
Yuffie just kind of stood there looking around, a little nervous since it was the first time she'd been in a place like this. Rile approached her from the side and looked her over.  
"Well, you sure are a new face in here," he said.  
"Oh…well yeah, I'm new," she responded.  
"Kinda young to be roaming around this place ain't ya?" he smirked.  
"Well…I'm 18 but I don't think that's too young," she said.  
"Yeah, pretty cute too," he smiled.  
"Oh, well thanks," she said.  
"Nice legs…bet you got a nice little snatch too," he said.  
"Uhm…excuse me?" she wondered.  
"Yeah…how bout you let me take a look and get a feel?" he laughed, trying to touch her.  
"Hey buddy, watch your hands!" she shouted.  
"Aww come on baby, you know you want it…just let me have it and you'll never forget it," he chuckled.  
"I will not so get away from me you sicko pervert," she spat.  
"Don't say no to me woman, I'll take it if I want it," he said, grabbing her by the arm, trying to force himself on her.  
"I said get away!!!" she said, elbowing him in the side and then turning around with a spin kick to his face, sending him back.  
Everyone got kind of quiet and watched him as he stood back up.  
"You little bitch!!! Get her guys!!! We're going to give her a good welcome!!!" Rile said, wiping the blood from his mouth.  
"You going to help her?" asked Lou.  
"Nope, I said to watch her Lou," Orion nodded.  
All four of them surrounded Yuffie and she prepared to fight them.  
"Get her!!!" Rile shouted and they all went in to fight her.  
She immediately kicked one in the chest and dropped down to her knees, punching another in the groin. The other one and Rile came from behind and she back-flipped kicking Rile across the face and flipped back. The first two got back up and came after her with pool sticks but she grabbed one on the attack and broke it with her hand then spun the two halves around her.  
"Come on…" she said.  
All four came at her again and she spun around, smacking them with the sticks upside the head and then kicked one back through a table. She was holding her own and doing it well. Rile came after her with a gun but she kicked it away and laid into him with a few punches before kicking him into the wall. The other three came at her from behind but she turned around and took all three down. However, she let her guard down when she did that and Rile punched her in the side of her back and then the one of the others hit her in the jaw and then the stomach. She fell to the ground, gasping for air and Rile kicked her across the face, sending her to the ground on her back.  
"Grab her boys…time for a little…lesson," Rile smiled as they dragged her outside.  
"Excuse me gentlemen…" Orion said, standing up to go outside.  
"Get em off already before someone else tries to stop us!!!" Rile shouted as they attempted to undress the young ninja.  
"Help!!!" she screamed as they yanked at her shorts until they came off.  
"Hehe…now you'll know never to mess with us…" Rile said, getting down on her.  
"You know...men who beat and rape women aren't really men at all," Orion said as he came out the door.  
They all stopped and looked at him.  
"Orion!!! Help!!!" she yelled, trying to struggle free while keeping her legs closed tight.  
"We don't know you son and we don't have no trouble with you yet…so why don't you just go back inside and let us finish our work before you go and get yourself into an ugly situation," Rile warned.  
"Well…you see I just can't do that. There is just something about you four saying "I'm stupid so hit me" and I just can't refuse something like that," smirked Orion.  
"So you want some trouble? All right…let's do it then," Rile said, standing up.  
All four moved in on him and he just chuckled to himself.  
Inside, everyone waited.  
"How long do you think it will take this time?" Lou asked.  
Just then, a body flew through the window with blood all over it from a head to foot. Seconds later, another one came in with a definitely broken in half spine. Outside, Orion had the third one in a chokehold and snapped his neck, dropping him to the ground.  
"Damn you…you've killed all three of my buddies…I'll get you!!!" vowed Rile, grabbing a knife from his pocket and coming after Orion with it.  
Orion disappeared and the man stabbed air. Orion reappeared behind the man and he went to stab again, only getting air.  
"Come out and fight you chicken!!!" Rile shouted.  
"All right," Orion said, appearing in front of Rile, grabbing his arm, breaking it in half causing Rile to drop the knife.  
After that Orion spun around and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to his face. Rile quickly jumped up and charged at Orion. Orion smirked, dodged the attack and kneed the man straight in the stomach. Rile slumped over and Orion withdrew one of his swords and plunged it down through Riles back then let him fall dead. Everyone inside looked out onto the scene and smiled. Orion grabbed Yuffie's shorts and threw them to her.  
"Here, put these on, you're giving a show," he said.  
"Eep!!!" she said, covering herself up with them.  
Once she was dressed again, they went back inside and everyone cheered then continued to party.  
"Well, that took longer than I thought," Lou said.  
"What do I owe you for the damage?" Orion asked.  
"Don't worry about it…though if I charged you for every piece of furniture you destroyed here I'd be rich beyond belief," Lou chuckled.  
"We'll be staying the night…so you'll close up early," told Orion.  
"Well…that's all right…I'll have to get the bodies out of here any way…again," Lou said.  
"Yeah, and we'll help…as always," the first guy said.  
"Yup…as always," the second laughed.  
"By the way, are you going to introduce us?" asked Lou.  
"Fine. This is Yuffie Kisaragi," Orion said. "And this is Lou the owner and the other two are Jack and Loop," Orion said.  
"Pleased to meet you…I'm sorry I caused trouble," Yuffie bowed.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Just be lucky you've got this here guy on your side…otherwise you would have been meat," Lou said.  
"Yeah…" she sighed.  
"We're going upstairs…I trust it will be quiet soon," spoke Orion, walking up the stairs.  
"He's kinda cold isn't he," Yuffie asked.  
"Yup, but it suits him well. You are lucky for him to have brought you here…usually he doesn't bring his students anywhere near his home," Jack admitted.  
"Really? That must mean I'm a special case," she thought.  
"Well…you fight well Miss Yuffie. I've not seen a woman fight like that since…that Nibelheim girl came around that one time," Loop revealed.  
"Nibelheim girl? Was her name Tifa?" wondered Yuffie.  
"Yup, she fought good too…but a little differently. You have more of a martial arts touch to your style whereas she is a street fighter," told Jack.  
"My father is Lord Godo of Wutai…but until I joined AVALANCHE I was on my own in the forests," admitted Yuffie.  
"Must have been hard by yourself," Lou guessed.  
"Well…typically I have my Shuriken…but I left it on the Highwind…" she sighed.  
"Lord Godo, I've heard of him…didn't he surrender to the evil Shinra during a war over there? Lou asked.  
"Yes…and I hate him for it…that's why I left," she scowled.  
"So you were with AVALANCHE too? Man…and now you are with Orion, lucky for you," Loop said.  
"Well…I haven't been as lucky as you think…I mean…I was almost just raped," sighed Yuffie, walking up the stairs.  
"Hmm…well, let's close up guys and try to clean this "mess" up," Lou said.  
Upstairs, Orion had lain down on a bed in the corner and his swords and armor were on the floor beside him. Yuffie came up the stairs and sat down in a chair by the corner. Neither spoke for a few seconds nor did they move. Yuffie stood up and looked out the window as a calm breeze blew through it, giving her a slight chill as it moved around her.  
"Orion…thank you for helping me," she said after a few minutes.  
"Think nothing of it," he replied.  
"No, but really…thank you…I could have been raped and killed…you saved me…I owe you my life," she bowed to him.  
"I said think nothing of it. You put up a good fight but as I suspected you need more instruction," he said.  
"I want more…I want to learn it…I really do," she said.  
"And so you shall…but first you must understand why you want to," he replied.  
"Yeah…why do you fight?" she asked.  
"Because I can," he said, closing his eyes. "Get some rest, tomorrow morning we have a lot to do."  
"Ok…" she said, curling up on the floor.  
He eyed her for a second and then sighed.  
"Here…you can sleep here," he said, getting up.  
"But…where will you sleep?" she asked.  
"The chair…" responded Orion, taking a seat.  
"I couldn't…it's your bed…not mine, you should have it and I'll sleep in the chair," she refused.  
"I said…take the bed," he coldly reiterated as he plopped down in the chair.  
She didn't want to piss him off so she laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep. Orion watched her until she fell asleep and then he himself went to sleep.

The next morning, Yuffie awoke to a sweet smelling aroma coming from downstairs. She yawned and stood up then stretched and made her way downstairs. When she arrived downstairs, Orion was standing at the Bar's kitchen stove. She went over to him and looked down in the pan where the sweet smell was coming from.  
"Do you want some?" he asked.  
"Eggs? Well sure…but what makes them smell so good?" she wondered.  
"I add things…like curry, onions, and cheese," he told, putting some on a plate and handing it to her.  
She took a bite and nearly dropped the plate on the floor.  
"Ack…you put alcohol in them too?" she coughed.  
"Why not? Do you not like them?" he questioned.  
"I like them but…it's just unusual," she smiled, taking her plate to the table.  
Shortly thereafter he sat down across from her and began to eat. He noticed her watching him and asked her what was wrong.  
"Nothing…it's just I'm not used to seeing someone eat with manners. With people like Barret and Cloud…you don't see that much," she admitted.  
"I always eat correctly when I'm in the presence of others. Otherwise I eat however I feel," he told.  
"Well…I guess I can't blame you for that," she said, eating herself.  
They both sat there and ate their food quietly. It was the type of meal Orion liked…nice and peaceful but it was the kind Yuffie hated. She wanted to say something but she figured he wouldn't like that so she just kept her mouth shut and finished her food. When they were both done, Lou came out and took their plates.  
"There is more on the stove. I made enough for all three of us," he said.  
"Thanks, will you start today?" Lou asked.  
"Yes, I will…if any calls come in, you know what to do," Orion said, standing up. "Come on."  
"Where to?" she asked.  
"To train," he said, going out back.  
"Well…all right," she agreed, following him out.  
Out back, Orion stopped nearly making her bump into him.  
"Here, this is where we start," he said.  
"Ok…what are we going to do first? Are you going to train me in sword fighting?" she hoped.  
"No. You must first learn more about hand to hand combat," he said.  
"But…I already know a lot about that. I am a ninja after all," she sighed.  
"You don't know enough," he stated.  
"Yes I do, I was doing fine with those guys…I just made the mistake of letting my guard down," she said.  
"That's part of hand to hand combat. You cannot let yourself be distracted by anything…not even an attack. You have to learn how to fight and sense things at the same time. You don't take a punch very well either…I will break you of that habit as well," Orion told.  
"Whatever…I bet I could hit you if I tried," she scoffed, a little angry at his remarks.  
"Then do so," he dared.  
"All right…I will," Yuffie smirked, readying herself.  
Orion just waited and when she came and began to kick and punch at him he simply dodged them with ease. She tried everything she could but she couldn't even touch him and he quickly punched her in the stomach and then hit her in the back, sending her to the ground.  
"Ouch…geez…I didn't know you were going to hit back," she squinted, standing up.  
"You don't understand the concept of focus do you? Do you think that it was my speed alone that allows me to dodge your attacks so easily? You have to focus on each movement your opponent makes…even the very slightest," he said.  
"But if I do that then I can't focus on attacking," she told him.  
"Then you will never be anything more than what you are now," he stated coldly.  
"Oh yeah? I'll show you…" Yuffie vowed, attacking again.  
She still couldn't touch him though she was trying to focus on his movements…how he blocked and such. Eventually he hit her again and knocked her to the ground once more. Her determination would not let it go though…and she got back up and kept going after him.

In Midgar, AVALANCHE marched across the plates through the towns looking for more medical offices. They had been through three already and none of them were any use. A lot of damage from Meteor was probably the cause of the lack of help…afterall; most of the buildings in the first few areas were rubble. Still, there were hundreds of people in the area.  
"There sure are a lot of people still here…I wonder why?" asked Shera.  
"They probably have nowhere else to go," Red answered.  
"I wonder if the slums are still heavily populated," Cloud wondered.  
"Probly, they didn't get as much damage," said Barret, looking down.  
Eventually, the group decides to call it a night and go back to the Highwind. For three more days they searched Midgar and then they took off for Mideel. They had no luck there and even Gongaga was a bust. Nibelheim…Rocket town…none of them had any help to offer. Finally, after a few weeks of searching…they went back to Midgar for one last time.  
"Cloud, this is pointless…there aren't any doctors here who can help," Vincent said.  
"This is the $#$#$ fifth week and we haven't seen one useful person!" Cid cursed.  
"I don't care…we've got to help Tifa," spat Cloud.  
"Cloud…maybe we should really go back? You can just create new memories with me…" Tifa suggested.  
"No…it's not the same. We've done too much to just have you forget…" he refused, continuing on.  
"Well…then at least let them go back ok?" she asked.  
"Fine, if they want to go then they can…" he grunted.  
"Good…see ya," Cid waved, going back.  
"Yeah, and good luck," Shera said, taking off as well.  
"Yup, as if that's going to matter…" sighed Cait Sith, bounding off.  
Everyone else turned and left the two there by themselves. Cloud was frustrated that they didn't want to stay but…if that was their attitude then it would be better for them to be gone.  
"Stupid selfish bastards…" he grunted to himself.  
"They are just tired…we've been searching for 4 days here…and 2 on the outside," she defended.  
"So? Don't you want your memories back?" he stopped.  
"Well…yes…but maybe they'll just come back on their own? Or what if you just…tried helping me yourself? Tell me about some of the stuff we went through," she smiled.  
"…Well…we fought against Sephiroth again," he told. "And I also remembered some stuff about Nibelheim and the event that is now 7 years ago."  
"Cloud…there is something I need to tell you about that," she stopped.  
"I know. You think I wasn't there right? It was Zack who came first class with Sephiroth. I was there too though…I was the soldier in uniform that wasn't lost. I came in after you and Zack had been injured…I helped you just like I promised and took on Sephiroth. I slashed him but he got me too and I threw him down into the reactors core…" admitted Cloud.  
"Oh my…is this really true?" she gasped.  
"Yes…you helped me remember. I was sucked down in the Lifestream and ended up in Mideel then we were swallowed up by the Lifestream and…inside you helped me remember everything," Cloud told.  
"Wow…I can't believe it…you held your promise…thank you," she bowed.  
"It's nothing…it's the last night before Sephiroth that I can't let you forget. We opened up our feelings for one another…our love. We sat under the stars…we kissed…we loved…it was the best night of my life," he said, hoping she'd remember.  
"I…I'm sorry Cloud…but it's not helping me remember…" she sighed.  
"Then…we've got to keep going," he told, marching on.  
She waited behind for a second and thought about what he had said.  
"We…we really must have been through a lot…but I can't remember anything," she shook her head, following him on.

A few weeks passed by and it was late and at the bar, Orion was still training Yuffie hard. She was getting better…taking better hits and keeping her focus more but she was still in need of help. He watched her flip and kick across the grass, keeping his eyes on her speed. She punched and kicked and even used her limit breaks…that had impressed Orion a bit. Such power at that age was rare but with her heritage…not unexpected.  
"Good work, you are getting better. You have grasped your focus…now you have to be able to use it. You're power is increasing too, but you have not yet tapped into the bulk of it," Orion said, halting the young ninja.  
"Phew…you sure do work me hard," she huffed.  
"That is the only way to get better…come and take a break. We will continue tomorrow," he said, going inside.  
"All right…" she said, following him in.  
Inside, dinner was on the table and they both sat down to eat. Orion set his swords down and began to eat. It was a nice feast and Yuffie enjoyed it immensely.  
"Wow Orion…did you cook this?" she asked.  
"Yes," he nodded.  
"It's fantastic…it's like eating Tifa's cooking…she does a good job herself," complimented Yuffie.  
"Well…thank you," he said, a little…embarrassed since he hadn't had something nice like that said to him in awhile…hell ever.  
"Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked.  
"When you travel as much as I do and stay at many different places, you pick up on things," he admitted.  
"Well, I can tell…so where all have you been?" she asked.  
"Everywhere…" he told.  
"You are pretty popular. At the Gold Saucer, kid's came running up asking about you and stuff…" she said, taking another bite.  
"Yes, I am well known…but it doesn't help out at all," he said, standing up.  
"Wait…don't go. I want to talk some more," she begged.  
"I don't have time," he said.  
"Well make time…come on," she continued.  
"I said no…" he stated coldly.  
"But…" she kept.  
"Look, you don't need to know any more about me than you already do so just leave it at that," he spat.  
"Why do you have to be such a jerk about this???" she asked.  
"Because my life is of no concern to you. I brought you here to train you and that is all," he admitted.  
"That's all? You don't care to know me better or care to let me know you better?" she wondered.  
"No…I don't," Orion replied.  
"You're a real bastard you know that! All you do is sit here and tell me I have this amazing power and I know I don't…then you won't even talk to me!" she shouted.  
"And? If it bothers you that much then leave," he said.  
"Fine! I will!!!" she shouted, walking towards the door, noticing his swords. "And I'm taking one of these with me!!!" she said, grabbing one and heading to the door.  
Orion appeared in front of her, stopping her from going outside.  
"Put it down…now," he growled.  
"No…I'm keeping it!!!" she yelled.  
"No you are not…give it here," he growled again.  
"I'll do whatever I want, you can't stop me!!!" Yuffie shouted, holding the sword up.  
"Oh? So now you think you can use that? I thought you didn't believe in your power? You believe you can handle it? Haha…I don't think so…child," he chuckled.  
"I'm not a child!!! And I can too use it!!! Even if I don't have any power!!!" she said as she attempted to swing it and almost lost her footing.  
"Well…I can see that now," he chuckled harder.  
"You bastard, shut up!!!" she shrieked.  
"Hey Lou, look at this…a kid trying to wield a sword that's almost taller than she is," he pushed.  
"I said shut up!!!" she cried aloud.  
"Come on…child…if you think you can do something then DO IT and don't hesitate. Or are you too much of a wimp?" he teased.  
"Why you…I'll show you!!!" she said as her body glowed brightly and she swung the mighty sword upward.  
He dodged but the power went straight through the wall…destroying the entire wall and creating a gash in the ground that went out all the way over the side of the hill. Yuffie huffed angrily with the sword downwards before looking up to see what she had done. When she saw that the entire wall was gone…she dropped the sword and stepped back a few steps in shock. Orion appeared in front of her and looked down at her.  
"What…what did I just do???" she stammered.  
"You used some of the energy that lies deep inside you," he replied, patting her on the back. "Now do you believe me?"  
"Yes…I do…but…" she started.  
"Ah…yes, I will teach you how to control it. I apologize for pushing you but it was probably the only way to get you to realize your inner strength," he told her.  
"You…that was all a fake? So…you really will talk to me?" she hoped.  
He walked to the stairs and stopped. "No," he replied, walking up them.  
"Grrr…" she said, sitting down at the bar.  
"Don't worry…he never lets anyone get inside his thoughts," Lou said.  
"But I don't understand why?" she pouted.  
"He's just…a loner. I've known him for years and not once has he ever mentioned anything about his past. He doesn't say anything about his training, about his family…about anything," Lou told.  
"He's so closed off…I wonder if he'll ever let me know anything?" she wondered.  
"Well that one is easy to answer," Lou said.  
"Really? So?" she pressed.  
"No," replied Lou. "Want a drink?"  
"Sure…why not," sighed Yuffie.  
"You've been training under him for…well this is the fifth week. He's spent almost every waking second improving your skill. He's gone as far as bringing out your inner strength…something he doesn't usually bother with," Lou admitted, pouring her a double scotch.  
"Jack said he doesn't usually bring people here…and everyone is telling me it's weird that he's taking the time," she said, taking a sip. "Phew…strong," she coughed.  
"It's something you have to get used to," chuckled Lou.  
"Kind of like Orion," she linked.  
"Yes. When he first came here I didn't like the looks of him. He was cold and always bringing about trouble. One night though, a Shinra troop came through and threatened to burn us down and kill us all. He stood up and fought them all…it was amazing. From that day on…well I just figure I owe him. He made this place his temporary home and helped me out when things went bad…plus he's always helped with finances during dry seasons," Lou explained.  
"So he's really a good guy?" she wondered, taking another sip.  
"Can't you tell? Like I said. He doesn't usually spend this much time with a student…you are definitely a special case," told Lou, pouring himself a drink as well.  
"Hmm…I guess he can see that I'm all alone too," she sighed, taking an even bigger swallow.  
"You know…I take back what I said earlier. I think…if you give him another couple of weeks or so that he might open up a little to you. Just don't push him," Lou said.  
"Yeah…I can tell how good THAT must work," she said, finishing her drink. "Good night Lou."  
Yuffie went upstairs and Lou watched her go up, thinking to himself.  
"She just might be the one who can break through his shell…" he said, drinking his drink and then looking at his…hole in the wall. "I'm going to have to ask him for money this time."

Another couple of weeks went by and they went by pretty fast for Yuffie and Orion. For Cloud and Tifa, however, they were quite painfully slow. They had all but given up hope on ever restoring her memory back and weren't even looking anymore. Everyone just sort of…stopped.  
"Tifa, would you like some more tea?" asked Shera.  
"Sure, how about you Cloud?" Tifa questioned.  
"No thank you…I'm fine for now," he replied.  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Red.  
"I don't suppose there is anything left…except for possibly just snapping out of it on her own," Cloud said.  
"Just be lucky I didn't lose my entire memory Cloud," comforted Tifa.  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"So…I suppose we should get back to work," Barret suggested.  
"Do you have any leads?" Red asked.  
"Well, it's just a small job. Some lady lost her kid and she thinks it was kidnapped," told Barret, putting his feet up on the table.  
"How much does it pay?" asked Cloud.  
"Just 5000gil. That's enough for us to go on till another job pops up," Barret said.  
"Then let's get to it," ordered Cloud.  
"5000…8 ways. Oh…no it's only 7 isn't it now," Red remembered.  
"Yeah, just 7," Barret responded.  
"You know…I can't help but wonder what happened after we left her," thought Red.  
"Who cares…she was only a pain in the ass anyway…" snapped Cloud.  
"Well…yeah…but she was part of the team," reminded Red.  
"Not mine…" said Cloud, leaving the room.  
"Doesn't matter…forget about her and let's just go," advised Barret, going as well.  
"Yuffie…" whispered Red.


	4. A Crack in the Shell

Disclaimer: Do we even have to put these up? It's been a while since I've written anything, a long while. I guess it doesn't hurt since I've already done three so…I don't own Square, Final Fantasy (any of them) and of the characters or the music or anything else related to any of the above things. I do own this story though so Bwahahahaha….oh and it does contain spoilers so go play the damn game first. And play it RIGHT or you'll have to answer to Sephiroth.

A Crack in the Shell

It was a bright and sunny day out in the fields around the Bar. The day was warm but a soft breeze blew calmly to keep it cool as well. The sun was high and the clouds were few to the sky but some remained to give the ground their restful shadow. And then down below them, two figures were fighting...well, training anyway.  
"Good, now come at me with a blast…" Orion said to Yuffie who was in a fighting stance not too far away, sweating with bruises and dirt all over her body.  
She acknowledged and charged at him firing a blast of energy at him, which he knocked away. She flew up from the attack then back to her spot she began at.  
"Nice movement…good control on that shot too. Try again, but this time try to use a rapid fire and combine it with a physical attack," he nodded.  
Yuffie took a deep breath and charged him again, firing blasts of magic rapidly at him and then as he knocked them away she slid under his legs and came up behind up then kicked. He turned and grabbed her foot then used a blast at her himself. She leaned down and dodged the attack, bringing her other foot around for another kick, which he also blocked. He then spun her to the ground and she pressed herself back up.  
"Nice, very nice. You're reaction time is increasing rapidly," he commented.  
"Th…thanks…" she heaved.  
"Feel like taking a break?" he asked.  
"No…let's…let's keep going," she said, going at him again.  
Lou watched from the doorway as she furiously attacked him with simultaneous kicks, punches and energy waves. He blocked them all of course but with every move she became more powerful and fast. Finally she managed to get the best of him and kicked him straight across the face, sending him back. She kept her stance, ready for a reaction but he just turned his head back and smiled, as did Lou.  
"Great, you are getting the definite hang of this now. Come, let's rest," Orion nodded.  
"Well…all right," she said, following him to a spot beneath a few trees.  
He stopped underneath it and looked up at its foliage. Yuffie watched him, unsure of what he was doing but interested in any case. Orion grabbed one of his swords and cut down an apple, threw it to her and then got him one before he sat down. She smiled to herself and joined him at the ground.  
"Here," he said, handing her one of his blades to cut the apple with.  
"Thanks," she smiled, leaning back against the tree as she sliced it.  
They both sat there for a few minutes until Yuffie decided she'd speak up.  
"So…I'm getting better am I?" she asked.  
"Yes…extremely. In fact, I've not seen someone progress so fast…not in a very long time," he admitted.  
"Really? I'm flattered," she blushed.  
"You should be. I don't give many compliments," he told, taking a bite.  
"Then…I am a special case. Hey Orion, can I ask you a question?" she wondered.  
"Depends," he replied.  
"Well…I just was curious as to where you learned how to fight," she told.  
He sat there for a second in silence and then spoke up.  
"I used to be with Shinra," he divulged finally.  
"Really? In SOLDIER?" she asked.  
"Not quite. I belonged to another section, that is where I learned my fighting…and from my parents," he told.  
"Parents? So you do have a family," she smiled.  
"I don't know where though and I don't particularly want to know," he scoffed.  
"Hmm…if you were at Shinra you probably know who Sephiroth is don't you," she guessed.  
"Yes. I know of Sephiroth," said Orion, finishing his apple.  
"We fought him you know…and destroyed him," she said, finishing hers too.  
"Mmm…" he sighed in discontent.  
"Orion…there is also something else about you that I wonder," she told.  
"…Let me guess. You see my technique and power but it's rare for someone to have it as well as I do correct?" he shot.  
"Well…yes. I mean, I've only seen power like that from…well from no one but Sephiroth actually. And also from a girl who used to be with us named Aeris. She was an ancient," explained Yuffie.  
"Well, I learned some techniques from one," he revealed.  
"What??? Really??? You learned from a Cetra???" she asked excitedly.  
"Yes. I did…" he repeated.  
"Then…that's why you are so powerful…but you also have Mako eyes…how did you get those and not be in SOLDIER?" she noticed.  
Orion sighed and stood up.  
"Don't worry about it…let's continue training," he said.  
"Wait…are you a Cetra?" she eyed.  
"No, I am not…let's continue," he said.  
"Well ok…" she nodded, realizing he really probably didn't want to discuss it.  
She knew he was hiding something…hiding a lot of something and as he walked away she vowed to herself to find out exactly what it was.

"All right Barret, where is she?" asked Cloud, looking around.  
"She said she'd meet us right here in front of Reactor 3," replied Barret.  
"Excuse me…I'm sorry I'm late," a woman said, running up to them.  
"Are you the woman who lost her kid?" asked Cloud.  
"Yes, here's a picture and here's the money…" she said, handing him a photograph and the gil.  
"He's only 8 or 9 years old. How did this happen?" Tifa questioned.  
"Well…I was just walking along with him and I turned to see something then he was gone," the woman explained.  
"And the area was not too far from here right?" Barret made sure.  
"Yes, right down that road actually. Please find him, he's my only son and I couldn't bear to never see him again," she pleaded.  
"Yeah yeah, we'll find him. Me, Barret and Tifa are going to check that way. The rest of you just stay here and find out what you can from the people," ordered Cloud. "Let's go."  
And with that, the three walked down the street towards the center of Midgar. They looked in the alleys and in the tunnels but nothing and no one was found. Tifa suggested looking in the sewers and so they did. Still they did not find any child whatsoever.  
"This is impossible. A kid gets lost and he can't be found," Cloud sighed.  
"Well, what about the Slums?" Barret wondered.  
"He isn't here anyway so I guess that's the only place left," shrugged Cloud.  
"Then let's go down and browse," nodded Tifa.  
The three walked down what was left of the train track down to the very bottom and began to walk through the sectors (with the exception of 7 of course) and still found nothing. They were walking through Aeris' old slum and Cloud stopped when he saw her church, which still stood with not much damage...other than the hole in the roof that opened the life between he and her.  
"You want to go in there?" Barret questioned.  
"Yes, it's…been awhile," he nodded, going inside.  
Nothing had really changed inside either…the place was still in horrible shape but the flowers still were growing. He looked up at the ceiling and remembered when he fell through it. He couldn't lie to himself…he missed her.  
"Are you ok Cloud? You look like you lost your best friend," Tifa said.  
"I feel as though I have…" he sighed, moving on.  
"What is wrong with him?" Tifa asked Barret.  
"Oh nothing, he's jus…thinking too hard ya know," lied Barret.  
"Well, it doesn't look like there is anything here," Cloud said as he came back out of the back room.  
"So where to now?" thought Tifa.  
"Dare I say…Wall Market," Cloud nodded.  
Once they arrived at Wall Market they began to ask around. This was a good source of information…and in fact, they learned that more than just one child had recently gone missing.  
"So you are saying that other kids have been kidnapped too? How many?" Tifa asked.  
"5 in total…and all within the last week or so but there is no trace of them anywhere. Whoever is doing it is a professional," the person said.  
They continued on to another person and this one said that the children were missing from not only up above but down in the slums too and none in the same area. The picture was getting weirder and weirder.  
"Yup, that's right and all of them are in the age range of 8-12 too," another man said.  
"Hmm…" thought Cloud, walking towards the back of the Wall Market where Corneo's place was.  
"Is there something on your mind? Do you have an idea?" Tifa wondered.  
"Let's put our facts together. We know that the children are 8-12 and it's a non-gender related crime. 5 of them are missing and all within the last week from several different areas. No one has seen anything suspicious and we've found no clues except the information. The person or persons are obviously good…and they have a well known knowledge of the area," gathered Cloud.  
"So…who could that be? Shinra made this place…only someone working for Shinra would know," Barret said.  
"That's a good point…it must be someone from Shinra. Who though? We destroyed everybody…" Cloud thought to himself as he walked towards the place he climbed up at the last time. "There can't be any more people left in Shinra…everyone must have left I'm sure after the downfall," Cloud said.  
"Or not…" said a voice.  
"Tifa? Barret? Is that you?" called Cloud.  
"Huh? We're right here. Is everything all right?" asked Tifa.  
"Uhm…yeah. I thought I heard someone but I guess it was my imagination…in any case we'd better get back to the others and see what they've found out," ordered Cloud.  
When they arrived back up to the rest of the group, they discussed the findings.  
"The only thing we found out was that a lot of chemical and medical supplies have been stolen," Red revealed.  
"Chemicals and medical…sounds like someone is up to no good," Cloud said.  
"Did you find my son?" the woman asked.  
"I'm afraid not ma'am. But here is your money back…let us know if you find anything else out," Tifa smiled, handing the gil back to the woman.  
"Keep it…it doesn't matter if I don't have my son…" she sniffed, walking off slowly.  
"Damnit…it's just a missing kid and we can't even find it," cursed Barret.  
"That's because we ain't #$#$$ baby-sitter's," spat Cid, lighting a cigarette.  
"Well, in any case…we had better get back to the Highwind. This gil can last us for awhile…" Shera said.  
Everyone went back to the Highwind and just sort of took it easy. It was a strange case but without anything at all to even begin helping, it was impossible. Another couple of weeks passed by before they received another job. This time it dealt with missing computers and other electronics. It was still inside Midgar and everyone knew it was somehow connected to the missing children. They met up with a man named Lurolf and he was an electronics salesman.  
"Ok, tell us what happened," Cloud sighed.  
"Well, I left one night and locked up my store and everything. It has a special code and no one can enter in here without setting it off. The next morning I came to open up and it was still locked but the inside was cleaned out…nothing was left. I asked around and no one said they even heard an alarm," Lurolf said.  
"Then it was hacked…by someone with extreme skills. What is going on around here you guys?" asked Cloud.  
"I wish I knew…it's like…someone is planning on taking over Midgar," Tifa said.  
"But who? And why?" asked Lurolf.  
"Maybe someone wants to restore Shinra to power or something…" suggested Red.  
"Well…this is getting a bit too weird. Maybe we should just stay away from it before we all get into major trouble," decided Cloud.  
"You already are…" a voice called.  
"What? Did you guys hear that?" Cloud questioned.  
"Yeah…I heard it…but who was it?" asked Cid.  
"I don't know…it sounded familiar," thought Cloud.  
"It should…" the voice said again.  
"Who's there!" shouted Tifa.  
"No one…and someone," the voice chuckled.  
"Show yourself!" demanded Cloud.  
"I don't think so…Strife," the voice said.  
"H…how do you know my name?" stammered Cloud.  
"I know all of you…and I'll tell you…Shinra isn't as dead as you think," the voice said.  
"What? What do you mean? Tell us!" Tifa yelled.  
"Sorry, no more hints…see you later…Strife," the voice said, quieting.  
"That…that voice…it sounds so familiar…but…" Cloud gasped. "NO! NO WAY!" he shouted.  
"What Cloud what!?" Tifa wondered.  
"It…it can't be him…it can't be Sephiroth!!!" he replied.  
"Oh my God…I knew it!!!" shouted Tifa.  
"Then…it is?" questioned Red.  
"It…it has to be him. That would explain why he knows us…but I killed him…I swear I did," shook Cloud.  
"Then it can't be him…it must be someone playing a trick. Perhaps it is the person we are looking for," Cait Sith assured.  
"Well…in any case we still don't know for sure who that was. That means we'll have to wait around and see if the person contacts us again," suggested Tifa.  
"You can stay here if you want," Lurolf invited.  
"Nah, I'm staying on my Highwind," turned down Cid.  
"Yeah…we can stay there and if you hear or see anything just let us know," Cloud nodded at the owner.  
And then everyone went back to the Highwind to hopefully make some sense of the situation.

Not more than a few hours later, back inside the bar, Lou received a call from a possible client for Orion.  
"Yes, yes ma'am. I will tell him…thank you, good day," Lou hung up. "Orion!!!" he shouted.  
Outside, Orion and Yuffie were still sparring and neither heard Lou's call. Lou came out the back door and shouted again, and this time it was heard.  
"Hold on for a second," Orion told, walking over to Lou. "What is it?"  
"You have a job. 50,000 gil and maybe another 20,000 once the job is done," explained Lou.  
"What's the scenario?" Orion asked.  
"5 children, all missing and all inside of Midgar. The parents have all gotten together with 10k a piece and 4k more once you finish," explained Lou.  
"5 children hmm? Anything else?" he wondered.  
"Nope, that was all the woman said. They will meet you tonight at the train station on the plate level. 10pm so you have some time to rest and relax," suggested Lou.  
"Hey, Orion, what's going on?" asked Yuffie.  
"We have a job in Midgar tonight," told Orion.  
"We?" she wondered.  
"Yes, we as in you, and I" he said.  
"You want me to go with you?" she smiled excitedly.  
"Yes, it is a good training situation," he stated.  
"Oh cool!!! I get to work with Orion the assassin!!!" she said, jumping and flipping all over the place.  
"She's a bit energetic isn't she?" chuckled Lou.  
"That's what make's her good," smirked Orion. "I suppose we should eat early then…I don't feel much like cooking anything."  
"Say no more, I'll handle it tonight," Lou said going back inside.  
Orion watched Yuffie as she continued to display her happiness and just shook his head.  
"Maybe she IS a little too energetic," he sighed.

Later on that night, 10pm that is, Orion and Yuffie wandered up to the train station and waited. They weren't there long before a group of people came up to the two and greeted them.  
"You must be Orion…but who is this?" asked one of the parents.  
"This is my student, Yuffie," replied Orion.  
"Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai," she smiled.  
"Wutai? You mean…your Lord Godo's daughter?" another of the parents gasped.  
"Yeah, that's me," she said.  
"Well, with Orion and Lord Godo's daughter…we should be able to have our kids back in no time," a man cheered.  
"Where is the money?" Orion asked.  
"Straight to the point eh Orion?" Yuffie snickered.  
"Yes…and I want to know everything you parents know about the situation," demanded Orion.  
"Here is your gil…the rest will be given upon our children's arrival. The only thing we know is that they were taken with no trace of anything. They are all age 8-12 and disappeared in various areas…even in the slums. Science, electronic and even medical supplies have been stolen as well. But like I said, there is no trace and not even AVALANCHE could help us," one of the men said, handing Orion the money.  
"Well, sometimes it's best to go with experts and not amateurs," smirked Orion.  
"Yeah, especially when lead by the biggest idiot of all," Yuffie scowled.  
"In any case, please find our children, we miss them," a woman sighed.  
"It will be so, let us be on our way Yuffie," nodded Orion.  
"Where to?" she asked.  
"To Shinra HQ…" he said.  
"Why there?" wondered Yuffie.  
"Trust me," Orion spoke, taking her hand and disappearing into the wind.  
After a few seconds they arrived in the front of the massive building. There weren't any lights on at all except some emergency lights. No one had been there for a while it looked…and there was a good amount of damage to the top from Meteor. Nevertheless, the massive Sista Ray still stood above and the two looked up at it.  
"It looks like the top floors are pretty much destroyed. But the cannon itself is pretty in tact…" noticed Orion.  
"Yeah, Meteor was stopped before the entire city was destroyed. I still don't understand why we are here though…" said an unsure Yuffie.  
"I have a feeling that whoever it is…would pick here as the hiding spot. No one is here, it's dark…secret and there is information here to the whole city," explained Orion.  
"Those are good points…then I guess we should go in?" asked Yuffie.  
"Yes…let's go," he nodded as they went inside.  
Once inside, they headed towards the back of the floor and stopped.  
"We can't use the elevators without any power," Yuffie said.  
"We won't need them…just hold on to me," he smirked.  
She did so and they disappeared, reappearing in a much darker and shadowed area. Yuffie let go and looked around surprised. It appeared to be a lab…or rather a series of labs. It was pretty dank…but pretty clean too.  
"Where is this Orion?" she asked.  
"This is Gast's and Hojo's underground Laboratory," he revealed.  
"But I thought Hojo's was on the top floors?" she remembered.  
"For basic testing…it was down here that the major experiments took place," he replied.  
"How do you know that?" she wondered.  
"I just…know. I'm going to bet that the children will be here somewhere," he said.  
"Really? But where?" Yuffie asked, stooping down to look at the floor for some footprints. "Well…maybe you are right, look at this," Yuffie said, pointing to an oil marking on the floor.  
"Car oil…in a clean room and it's fresh. Must be from outside…" he analyzed.  
"Yeah…and there is another one over there," she noticed. "But it ends there…I won…" she started.  
"Shhh…do you hear that? It sounds like crying…" he heard.  
"Yeah…like a child, let's follow it," she nodded.  
"Right."  
They followed the sound all the way to a lab towards the back of the area where they found the children…all five of them locked in cages.  
"Wh…who are you?" one of the kids asked.  
"We've come to get you out," smiled Yuffie.  
"Really?" another asked.  
"Yes, really…" she said, picking the lock.  
"We're so scared…this mean man brought us here and then left us…" a little girl said.  
"Just left you? Did you see his face?" interrogated Orion.  
"No…he was always shadowed…he was mean…called us brats…" the girl replied.  
"OK, one down…next," said Yuffie, moving to the next child.  
"Was he tall?" Orion asked.  
"Not really," the first boy said, stretching as he slid out of the cage.  
"Any weird accents? Weapons? Anything unusual at all?" Orion continued to question.  
"No, nothing…he was just mean. Oh…but he said something about we'd be set free soon…and then he never came back," the boy told.  
"As I thought…this was too easy. Someone is trying to tell us something…" thought Orion.  
"Like what?" wondered Yuffie, picking the third lock.  
"I don't know…" sighed Orion.  
"Well…if you don't know…I won't tell you…" snickered a voice in the darkness.  
"What? Who is there!" Orion shouted.  
"You know who I am…so don't play games…child," the voice laughed.  
"Orion…who is it?" Yuffie asked.  
"It's him…it's the mean man!" the last little girl said as Yuffie let her out too.  
"Mean? Well…I suppose Orion would know that the best…wouldn't you…child," the voice continued.  
Orion didn't answer and just stood there in silence.  
"Ah…so you do know…well in that case I will tell you that…I am back and soon Shinra will be as well," the voice said.  
"Then it was you...so…is that why you set this up…just to let me know that?" scowled Orion.  
"Of course not. I also wanted to see you…it has been awhile you know…" the voice replied.  
"Too bad it could not be forever…" Orion hissed.  
"Well that wasn't very nice…but then again…I didn't expect you to greet me in a happy manner…child," snickered the voice.  
"No…but I can greet you with a blade through your throat," Orion spat, unsheathing one of his swords.  
"I don't think you would do that…afterall, you have a bigger fish to fry still…" chuckled the voice.  
Yuffie watched Orion as he put his sword back into its place and stood up straight. She didn't understand what was going on much...but how could she.  
"Fine…then go," Orion demanded.  
"Very well…child," the voice faded out.  
Now Yuffie really didn't understand…why would Orion seem so angry at this person then suddenly let him go? It made her wonder tremendously but she pushed it to the back of her mind and gathered the kids all into one group. She pushed them along and looked back at Orion who hadn't moved.  
"You coming?" she questioned.  
"Yes…let's go," he said, following them back out.  
They returned to the station with the children and the parents came running to hug and kiss their babies. Once they had finished the reuniting, Yuffie and Orion turned to leave.  
"Hold on, here is 50k in gil," one of the men said, handing it to Yuffie.  
"But I thought it was 20 after completion?" she asked.  
"Yes…but we are so glad and thankful that we want you to have extra," the man replied.  
"It is not necessary. Keep the money for your children…the first 50 is enough," Orion refused.  
"…Your so…kind…for a killer," smiled Yuffie.  
"Think nothing of it. I'm not greedy and that is all," Orion said coldly, walking off.  
"He's a little cold isn't he?" the man pointed out.  
"Yes, I know…but I'm getting used to it. Good luck to you and the others and keep a better eye on your kids," chuckled Yuffie, going after Orion.  
"Orion, hold up!!!" she shouted.  
"What?" he asked as she finally caught up.  
"Who was that in the lab?" she huffed.  
"It was no one," he diverted.  
"Sounded familiar…" she thought.  
"Really?" he acted surprised.  
"Yeah…and I'm not entirely sure but…I think he had glasses on. I saw a brief reflection in the shadows…" told Yuffie.  
"So…" Orion grumbled.  
"Tell me who he was Orion…it's someone you know and someone who knows you. Tell me," she begged.  
"Fine…if you must know it was…Hojo," Orion spat.  
"Hojo…but…he was killed!" she refused to believe.  
"Ha…you know nothing then. Jenova cells don't die that easily…and he has plenty," told Orion.  
"The Jenova cells…? So…then he really IS alive…does that mean…" stuttered the young ninja.  
"Yes, it does…" he answered.  
"Oh no…" gasped Yuffie.  
"Now let's go back…we have more training to do," told Orion.  
Yuffie stood there for a second as he walked onward and she just…kept quiet. If he was right…and she was right…trouble would soon be afoot in the world again.

The night progressed through and the moon was high but it was misty outside. Rain would soon fall but for the time being the clouds were few to the sky. Cloud and the others were all asleep on the Highwind, quite peacefully actually. They had all stayed up a little late trying to figure out the case…not knowing Orion had already taken care of it. In reality though what they were thinking about was the mysterious voice. Could it really be Sephiroth? Cloud thought about it the longest and hardest…even in his sleep he could see and hear Sephiroth calling him. He could see that evil grin…the corrupt eyes…and he could feel the immense terror. Sephiroth couldn't be alive though…or could he? These questions flooded Cloud until he finally awoke and sat up in bed.  
"Sweat? Am I sweating?" he asked himself, rubbing his forehead.  
He looked down at Tifa who was asleep beside him and decided to get up and walk around. He went out to the railing, a famous spot for thinking, and peered over the edge down at the ground.  
"Am I scared? Scared he might actually be alive?" Cloud thought to himself. "How can he be though? Didn't I kill him? I know I did…I watched him die…but what if it was a façade?"  
"And what if it was?" Cid asked from behind, causing Cloud to jump slightly.  
"Oh…Cid…you startled me," he said.  
"Thought it might be Sephiroth huh?" Cid said, lighting a cigarette.  
"Well…maybe a little," sighed Cloud.  
"So you really think that #$#$# voice was his?" asked Cid.  
"I almost have no doubt…" admitted Cloud.  
"I don't either…and I don't even know the bastard like you do," told Cid, taking a puff.  
"Then it must have been him…" Cloud said.  
"Good guess…I would say I'm impressed but…" the same voice called from behind.  
"Again!? Then…show yourself Sephiroth!" demanded Cloud.  
"Fine, if that is what you want," Sephiroth said, appearing on the deck.  
Cloud gasped in horror and Cid dropped his cigarette when they saw him.  
"It…it really IS you…but how…" stammered Cloud.  
"Don't ask foolish questions. A better question would be why," smirked Sephiroth.  
"I know why…because you can't die can you," growled Cloud.  
"Now that's not entirely true. It's more of…no one has the strength to kill me," chuckled Sephiroth.  
"But I…I slashed you to bits!!!" shouted Cloud.  
"Yeah, and then the whole place fell to pieces!!!" Cid backed.  
"And? Do you think I'd let you win that easily? I mean…I admit I was surprised by your strength but rather than killing you I'd thought I'd get more use from you at a later date," shrugged Sephiroth.  
"You…you will never use me again you freak of nature!!!" yelled Cloud, waking nearly everyone up.  
"Cloud!!! What's going on!?" Tifa asked.  
"Yeah man, we trying to sleep here!!!" Barret snapped.  
"What's all the ruckus about?" Red wondered.  
"Yeah, you nearly cracked my sensors with the yelling," told Cait Sith.  
Everyone came out of their rooms and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Sephiroth standing in the middle of the room. No one moved…no one spoke…no one did anything.  
"Well…who want's to be the first to say hi?" grinned Sephiroth evilishly.  
"Y…but h…" started Shera.  
"Ah, that question was already asked," said Sephiroth, walking towards Cloud.  
"You stay away from me…I'll kill you if you come any closer!" Cloud said, reaching for his Ultima Weapon. "Damnit…I forgot I'm not in my armor," he cursed.  
"That's all right…you could do nothing anyway. Why don't you just be a good little boy and hand me the black materia? I know you salvaged it…so don't tell me it is lost," Sephiroth said, holding out his hand.  
"No way…I'm not going to do it…not this time. You can't affect me anymore!!!" Cloud said, lunging at the man, attempting to punch him.  
Sephiroth quickly dodged and Cloud went back for another one and was hit himself in the stomach. He stumbled back and held his stomach. Sephiroth punched him again, this time harder and kicked him to the ground. Cloud held his stomach in pain but tried his best to fight back.  
"Please don't make this harder than it has to be. I do have other things to do you know," glared Sephiroth.  
"Who cares what you want…we'll all attack you at once!!!" Tifa shouted.  
"Yea, and this time we'll make sure your dead!!!" backed Barret.  
"No, I don't think so…" Sephiroth smirked, grabbing Cloud by the collar and holding him over the edge.  
"Cloud!!!" Tifa yelled in terror.  
"I don't think you'd want your little leader to just fall to his death so I'd rethink the current action…" chuckled Sephiroth.  
"Damnit…he'd do it too," Cid said.  
"Then…back off. And as for you Cloud…why don't you just hand me the Black Materia so I can be on my way," said Sephiroth.  
"It's…no…good to you…Meteor…was destroyed and…now it's useless," choked Cloud.  
"What an idiot. Does a summon die when it's defeated? No and why is that? Because the materia still exists…and as long as it does…so will the summon," Sephiroth told, loosening his grip a bit.  
"I'll not give it to you…" held Cloud.  
"Well…my hand IS getting a bit tired…I guess I could just let you go," Sephiroth smirked, letting Cloud go a bit.  
"AAAHHH!!!! I don't have it!!!" Cloud shouted when he thought about his body splattered on the ground.  
"So who does? Or is it hidden somewhere?" wondered Sephiroth, dropping Cloud a bit.  
"Cid! The closet!!!" Cloud told.  
Cid went to the closet and opened it, grabbing a box hidden in the bottom corner. Inside was the black materia and so he took it out, throwing it to Cloud who still managed to catch it.  
"Good. Now hand it over…" Sephiroth said.  
"No Cloud!!!" Red shouted.  
"I have no choice everyone…I'm sorry…" Cloud said, placing the materia in Sephiroth's other hand.  
"Ah, good work. Now, if you'll excuse me I have something to do…" Sephiroth said.  
"Now pull me back up!!!" shouted Cloud.  
"Oh…I'm sorry. Were you under the impression that I would pull you back up? Ah damn…I should have been more clear," laughed Sephiroth maniacally, letting Cloud go and disappearing into nothingness.  
Luckily, Cid grabbed Cloud by the arm before he fell to his death on the ground below.  
"Good save…thanks," nodded Cloud as he was pulled up. "At this height in the air…I would have been mush…" heaved Cloud.  
"Cloud…are you ok?" asked Tifa.  
"It's him…it's really him you guys. It's really Sephiroth," sighed Cloud, standing up.  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Red.  
"I don't know…sleep. Sleep for now…tomorrow we will discuss it…and make a plan to get the materia back," told Cloud.  
"Well…I guess that's good enough for now…but he's going to bring Meteor back again…so we have to work fast," said Shera.  
"…Meteor? Black Materia? I don't understand…" Tifa sighed.  
"You don't remember it…man…this sucks…Tifa's got amnesia…Sephiroth has the Black Materia and is alive…and Aeris isn't here to help anymore…" Cloud stomped.  
"Aeris? Who is that?" Tifa wondered.  
Cloud dodged the question and nodded at the rest to do the same…so they just went to bed…and so did he.  
"I don't understand…" Tifa said to herself before going back. "Aeris? That is a girls name…was she…close or something? Just forget it…it must not be that important…"  
But it was whether she wanted to forget it or not. She had a bad feeling…a knot in her stomach from it…maybe she did remember who that was…or at least the bad feeling it brought up. Now both of them were having the Nightmares…one about Sephiroth…the other about Aeris…and that was how it went on. The group talked but nothing could be done…until they were sure Meteor was going to be summoned. So many questions…and no one could answer them…that is, until…


	5. You're Kidding

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is not mine…nor are any of the characters within it. Though, having Sephiroth to run around and create chaos with would be interesting. Oh well, this thing has spoilers so play the game and then play it again. Peace.

You're kidding…

Three days had passed since the appearance of both Sephiroth and Hojo. Orion was still training Yuffie hard at the Bar, really hard in fact. He kept her going, non-stop and her power and skill was becoming greater and greater. She was almost there…almost at her peak but it would still be a bit longer before she reached it. She did what she was told and didn't question it because…well it was working and she enjoyed it. However, she began to think of why she was there in the first place…because she had run away. Yuffie missed the group…even Cloud. They were her friends. It even began to affect her fighting in fact and Orion noticed the decrease in her skill and concentration.  
"That is enough for today," he nodded at her.  
"Thank God…I feel like I'm going to pass out," she huffed heavily.  
"You seem to be a little…distracted," he told her, throwing her a towel.  
"Yeah…I guess I am, I'm sorry," she apologized, wiping the sweat from her face and forehead.  
"May I ask why?" he questioned.  
"Well…I guess I miss my friends," she sighed.  
"The ones you said you hated?" Orion reminded, giving her a drink of water.  
"Yes…but I was angry then. The only one I really was mad at was Cloud…but the others are my friends. I wonder if they miss me?" she thought.  
"Do you want to see them?" he asked.  
"Well…yeah but it will interrupt my training," she replied.  
"You've been progressing so fast that I think it wouldn't hurt much. You are coming close to finally reaching the full potential…so if you wish to go back, you can," he nodded.  
"Really?But wait, you won't come with me?" she asked.  
"What for? I do not know them and they do not know me," Orion stated.  
"Yeah…but that's why you have to go, so they can meet you. My teacher," she smiled.  
"I don't understand…" he said, shaking his head.  
"Come on, I want you to go…please? As a favor for me?" she pleaded.  
He looked at her for a second and then nodded.  
"Yay!!! When can we go???" she wondered.  
"Later on," replied Orion.  
"Ok…can I go take a shower? My hair is all messy and I'm covered in dirt and sweat," she asked.  
"Yes…you may go," he said.  
"Cool…uhm…did you get the "stuff" I asked for by the way?" she wondered.  
"Lou went out and got them. I suppose that is another reason you've been distracted," he mentioned.  
"Well…yeah. Just be lucky you aren't a woman…then again…I would like to someday have kids," she smiled.  
"Children…I don't think they are all that great," he stated coldly.  
"Well…you just don't understand what it is like to love I guess," she said, running off to the bar.  
"Hmm," he thought as the wind blew a little.

The day passed by rather slowly…at least for AVALANCHE it did. This was the beginning of the fourth day now…the fourth day since Sephiroth appeared and took the black materia. It was strange that he had not yet summoned meteor when it was clear no one could stop him. At least no one believed anyone could.  
"Don't get it…last time he took it he brought Meteor in jus' a couple hours and now he's taking days," Barret grumbled, slamming down his fist on the table.  
"Yeah…it really doesn't make any sense at all…how can we even start if we don't even know what he is planning to do?" asked Tifa.  
"Maybe he is just waiting for that chance. For us TO do something," thought Cloud.  
"Then maybe we should ya know," proposed Barret.  
"Do you think he is at the Crater?" Red questioned.  
"He probably is…" replied Cloud, leaning back in his seat.  
"Then…why don't we just go there?" Tifa suggested, standing up ready to go.  
"I think we should wait…maybe he'll show up again," said Cait Sith.  
"I agree…I almost lost my Highwind last time I went to that stupid #$#$ crater," Cid agreed.  
"I don't disagree with that," Vincent said, causing Tifa to just sit back down.  
"So it is 4 on 4…then we're at a stalemate," Cloud sighed.  
"Hey, what about 6 on 4?" Yuffie smiled, jumping out from behind the wall.  
"Yuffie! What are you doing here!?" asked Cloud.  
"I came back duh…" she giggled.  
"Hey, welcome back!" Shera greeted.  
"Yea, good to see yuh," Barret nodded.  
"We missed you," smiled Red, going over to her.  
"Aww shucks…I missed all you guys too…well almost all of you," she admitted, glaring at Cloud.  
He just hmphed and turned away. Everyone elsewent to her…but Tifa who…well she didn't know who Yuffie was at all.  
"Whoa, you look stronger…been kicking some #$#$#$?" asked Cid.  
"Just been training a lot," she smiled. "Tifa? Aren't you going to come say hi?"  
"Uhm…ok…but who are you?" wondered Tifa.  
"I'm Yuffie, don't you remember me?" asked Yuffie.  
"No…I still don't remember anything from less than a few years ago," sighed Tifa.  
"She still hasn't snapped back yet?" asked Yuffie quietly.  
"No…and we went to every doctor in the world. Not one was any good," Barret told.  
"That really sucks…so she doesn't remember anything about us?" wondered Yuffie.  
"No…we had to tell her again. But we didn't tell her about you or Aeris since you were both  
gone," admitted Shera.  
"Oh…I see…look…I'm sorry about leaving and being a pain…" bowed Yuffie.  
"We're sorry too," Red said.  
"So where ya been?" asked Barret.  
"Oh yeah!!! Everyone, I have someone I want you to meet…come on out," Yuffie said to Orion who had lagged a bit behind her.  
Orion casually walked out of the shadows and up to her where she began to introduce him.  
"This is Orion, the best assassin and swordsman ever and I'm his student," smiled Yuffie.  
"You mean…this is the one who killed that guy back in the Gold Saucer?" wondered Red.  
"Yup, that's him," she replied.  
Cloud grunted when he heard this news and just stayed turned away.  
"So uhm…this is everyone Orion," told Yuffie.  
"I see that," he said.  
"Well…it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Orion," Shera said.  
"Orion will do," he replied.  
"Oh…uhm…ok," she said a little nervously.  
"So you saved Tifa and Yuffie? I guess we should thank you," Red nodded.  
"No thanks necessary…I was merely doing my job," Orion said coldly.  
"All…all right," replied Red.  
"Not much of a talker are you?" Cait Sith commented.  
"I only speak when it is necessary."  
"Yeesh…well…uhm…Cloud? Aren't you coming over?" Cait Sith shuddered a bit.  
"What for…he's just a guy, nothing important," snapped Cloud angrily.  
"He saved Tifa's life, don't you consider that important?" Yuffie said in Orion's defense.  
"He did? It must have been recent because I don't remember ever seeing him," Tifa attempted to recall.  
"She has amnesia Orion, so don't expect her to remember you," Yuffie told him.  
Orion looked at Tifa for a second and then walked over to her, stopping directly in front of her. Cloud watched him out of the corner of his eye and Tifa just looked up at him…kind of shaken by his presence. He watched her for a second and then pulled out one of his swords, bashing her in the head with the butt end, sending her to the floor.  
"Hey!!! What is your problem!!!" Cloud shouted, grabbing his Ultima Weapon ready to fight.  
"I have no problem…" retorted Orion.  
"Oh yes you do…ME!!! You hit Tifa!!!" Cloud growled.  
Everyone was shocked…even Yuffie at what Orion had just done. No one made a move though, not until they were sure of what was happening.  
"I was merely helping," shrugged Orion.  
"Yeah, well help this!!!" Cloud said, attempting to attack Orion.  
"Cloud, don't!!!" Tifa called from the floor, halting the man from his attack.  
"What? Why!?" shouted Cloud.  
"Because he saved my life from the fake Slash," she said.  
"Wha…how did you remember his name?" Shera asked.  
"How could I forget? I remember when Orion came down and cut him up real good…saving me and Yuffie from him," Tifa remembered.  
"Tifa! Quick, who is Aeris?" Yuffie asked.  
"She was a flower girl and a Cetra…and uhm…she was killed by Jenova disguised as Sephiroth," Tifa said. "My memory!!! It's back!!!"  
Everyone cheered in happiness that it was actually back…all thanks to Orion. Cloud was stumped…and pissed…this was twice Orion had helped her…when he could not. This was the very beginning of Cloud's animosity towards Orion. And it would only get worse.  
"It's so good to have the old Tifa back," smiled Shera.  
"Yeah, it's good to be back too," smiled Tifa. "Thanks Orion…for both things."  
"Yea man, thanks," Barret said.  
"Big thanks!" Cait Sith cheered.  
Orion just shrugged and went back over to Yuffie.  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
"Yes, where is your bathroom?" he asked.  
"Oh…it's right down there," she giggled.  
"What's so funny," he spat back.  
"It's cute that you get thanked and that the first thing you have to do is take a leak," she continued to giggle.  
Orion just shook his head and went down the hallway to where she had said. Everyone else gathered around the table and began to talk. Alot had happened and both sides had big things to tell the other.  
"So…I've got some bad news for you guys," admitted Yuffie.  
"Yeah, we got our own bad news," Barret also admitted.  
"Well, I'll go first. Hojo is still alive," told Yuffie bluntly.  
"Really??? Well…how did you find that out?" Tifa asked.  
"Well, some parents got together and paid Orion and I to find their kids," she revealed.  
"You mean in Midgar?" wondered Cloud.  
"Yes, in Midgar. We know you guys tried too, they told us. We found them all in Shinra HQ…and it was Hojo who was behind it…but it was just to lead us to him so we'd know he was still around," explained Yuffie.  
"You mean to tell me you guys found them all? After we spent all that time looking? How much did they pay you?" Cloud asked, a little annoyed.  
"Oh…well they gave us 50k in gil and then tried to give us another 50k when we brought the kids back but Orion turned the second amount down and we just kept the first," told Yuffie.  
"What!? 50k in gil!? The one lady only offered us 5 measly thousand!" slammed Cloud.  
"Well…that doesn't matter. We found the kids…and Hojo," Yuffie calmly replied.  
"The hell it doesn't matter…stupid…jerks…" pouted Cloud, slouching down in his chair.  
"Anyway…if Hojo is alive that could mean trouble will soon brew," averted Tifa.  
"Yeah, but what is your bad news?" asked Yuffie.  
"Heh…you gonna love this one…Sephiroth, he's back," Barret chuckled.  
"What!? Are you kidding!?" Yuffie shouted.  
"Afraid not…and he took the Black Materia too," Shera said.  
"Oh great…there is just no killing these people," sighed Yuffie.  
"Anyone can be killed…some are just harder to go about doing it to," Orion said, walking up to the table.  
"Yeah…but this is Sephiroth…" Yuffie reminded.  
"But it isn't the real one," told Orion.  
"What? What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked in shock.  
"I mean what I said. That is not the real Sephiroth," said Orion.  
"It's not? So it's not the one we killed?" Tifa questioned.  
"No, it's the one you killed and the one who burned down Nibelheim," replied Orion.  
"Ha…like I'm going to believe you…I know who the real Sephiroth is and he burned down my home and killed Aeris then I killed him…or so I thought," grumbled Cloud.  
"Well think what you want to think but I'm telling you it's not the real Sephiroth," Orion said, going to the couch and taking a seat.  
"Is he for real?" Cait Sith asked Yuffie.  
"I don't know…but he's not lied to me yet so," Yuffie thought.  
"So you think he's telling the truth?" Tifa wondered.  
"Of course he's not!!! He's probably some sort of spy or something of Sephiroth's sent here to destroy us!!!" accused Cloud, standing up.  
"I don't think so…he wouldn't have helped us if that were true," doubted Tifa.  
"Don't let him fool you…he's a sneak," Cloud tried.  
"Shut up Cloud…he's not a sneak and he's not a spy," Yuffie defended.  
"Oh and why should we believe you??? I didn't even invite you back aboard this ship!" he growled.  
"I didn't need YOUR invitation…and the rest of the group are glad I'm back so quit yelling and sit back down," told Yuffie.  
"Why you…Orion!!! Get over here!!!" shouted Cloud.  
Orion didn't answer and didn't move so Cloud repeated himself again but Orion still ignored him. This only pissed Cloud off more and he went over to the assassin.  
"You, get up," he said.  
"I'm not your dog," replied Orion.  
"Not mine…but someone else's," Cloud slammed.  
"Your words are pointless and immature so please feel free to stop talking," said Orion.  
"You bastard…I'll kill you!!!" Cloud shouted as he pulled back out his Ultima Weapon and pointed its tip at Orion's face.  
"You would like to try I'm sure…but I do not have time to play with children…boy," smirked Orion.  
"Cloud, stop this now," Tifa demanded.  
"No!" replied Cloud.  
"Man, jus chill already," Barret said.  
"Not until he leaves…" scowled Cloud.  
"All right," Orion said, standing up and walking away. "But keep in mind that I only go because I have no use in killing you…"  
"Damnit!!! I swear I'll kill you!!!" charged Cloud.  
Orion simply ducked and turned around, kicking Cloud right across the face, sending him to the ground. He didn't get back up either as the blood trickled from his mouth.  
"Orion, that was a little harsh," Yuffie sighed.  
"Someone had to shut him up," Orion defended himself as he picked Cloud up and threw him to the table. "It's only a small concussion. He'll be up in a day or so."  
"Uhm…ok. But you didn't have to kick him," Shera said.  
"It was for his own good," grinned Orion, disappearing into the air.  
"He's…creepy," Cait Sith shuddered.  
"But powerful…" Tifa nodded. "We'd better get Cloud in a bed till he wakes up," she said.  
"Alright…let's go," Cid grunted, picking up Cloud's hands as Barret grabbed his feet.  
Once Cloud was in his room, they both returned and sat down at the table. Hojo was alive too, and what about Orion? They had to discuss this information...because something was definately going on.  
"Well…these are interesting developments," Red spoke.  
"Yes…Hojo…Sephiroth…and now there is doubt that he is the real one. Who is Orion exactly?" Tifa asked Yuffie.  
"All he has really told me is that he worked for Shinra at one time and that he was trained by a Cetra. He didn't say anything more than that…but Hojo kept calling him child," told Yuffie, sipping some tea as Shera sat it down.  
"Really? Another former Shinra worker…I wonder what department? Was it SOLDIER?" asked Shera.  
"No, he said it was another part…but he doesn't really ever talk about his past so I don't know much more than that," Yuffie said.  
"Then…can we believe him?" asked Barret.  
"Maybe…but we better just keep an open-mind," nodded Tifa.  
"Yes…open," Vincent said to himself from his usual corner…far from the group.

That night, everyone sat around Orion…they wanted to know what he meant and they intended to listen to every word.  
"There is not much to say. It's simple as this; the Sephiroth you know is not the real one but in fact a clone of the real Sephiroth," Orion started.  
"So everything…Nibelheim and all was done by a clone?" Tifa asked.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"And what about the Wutai War?" Yuffie asked.  
"No, that was the real one and in fact that is when he disappeared. That's why the clone was created," explained Orion.  
"But why? And how?" Barret asked.  
Orion looked down at the ground then back up at Barret.  
"First-you can't just say the General of the entire Shinra army has disappeared and second…the Promised Land. How he was created…well if you mean the exact process I'm not entirely sure. The only thing I know is he has very similar characteristics. Jenova cells, a good amount of power, the physical characteristics, even a Masamune blade…manufactured by Shinra of course," told Orion.  
"So what about the real one?" asked Yuffie.  
"He's around…I can feel him sometimes. But make no mistake…he's a million times more deadly than the clone. One thing you can't reproduce from a human is their spirit. He is evil and very strong…" sighed Orion.  
"How do you know all of this?" asked Shera.  
"I knew Sephiroth-the real one I mean. I knew him for quite a long time," admitted Orion.  
"Then you must have had special clearance. Hardly anyone was ever allowed to see Sephiroth…not even his own mother," Cait Sith reminded.  
"I had all the clearance," replied Orion.  
"How could you have? Only the top execs would have that and even then Hojo and Gast were the only ones to really have full control," Cait Sith asked doubtingly.  
"Look, just trust me when I say I had the clearance," snapped Orion.  
"Calm down Orion, we are just trying to figure it all out ok?" said Yuffie.  
"All right…the truth is that Sephiroth wasn't the only child there. I was there too. Experimented on just as much…and received the same treatment. I was taken away from my family and brought there by Hojo…I was also a high specimen in his eyes and I had the same clearance that he, Gast and Sephiroth had. That is why…ok?" grunted Orion.  
"Whoa…so you were there as a child too? How old?" asked Tifa.  
"Four…and Sephiroth was 6 at the time," told Orion.  
"So…back to the clone. He has the Black materia now…how are we going to get it back?" asked Cid.  
"You won't be getting it back I'm afraid," Sephiroth said, appearing in the center of the room.  
"Sephiroth!!!" everyone shouted.  
"Nice greeting. Hmm…I see two faces that were not here last time…I know the girl but whom might you be?" asked Sephiroth.  
"Orion," replied Orion.  
"Hmm…oh yes, I know the name now…" Sephiroth smirked.  
"Running more errands for your boss?" chuckled Orion.  
"Boss?" Sephiroth questioned.  
"Don't play dumb you foolish creation. I've already told them you are merely a clone of the real Sephiroth…" revealed Orion.  
"Well…I see. Then there is no use dragging this out. I have the Black Materia but no one has come to get it…so I thought I'd come here instead," the clone said.  
"Do me a favor…leave and go tell your boss that I will be coming for him shortly," Orion said, standing up.  
"I don't think I will do that. Unless you feel like making me," snickered the Clone.  
"If you value what little life you have…you won't challenge me again," warned Orion.  
"Oh but I've heard just how great you are supposed to be…but you don't look all that impressive. I made a fool of Cloud and I can do the same with you…" snickered the Clone.  
"Then…let us see," Orion said.  
"Not right now…I have more pressing matters to attend to," refused the Clone.  
"What did you come back for?" Tifa scowled.  
"I came back to find out why no one has come…were you just going to let me use the Black Materia?" he wondered.  
"Like we would tell you anything…" Barret said.  
"Well fine. Anyway…I also came because Sephiroth said he felt a disturbance. I suppose that would be you," chuckled the Clone, looking at Orion.  
"Why don't you just leave," Yuffie suggested.  
"Yea, get outta here," Barret seconded.  
"And don't come back…" Tifa said.  
"I promise I won't come back here. But I just might visit…Nibelheim…or Cosmo Canyon…or even…Wutai," smirked the Clone.  
"You wouldn't…" Yuffie growled.  
"Well…I would actually but if you will agree to meet me…let's say…tomorrow night near Mideel then perhaps I'll forget about my vacation around the world," lured the Clone.  
"Do you think I am a fool? I trust neither you nor your master…and I really don't have time to play so forget it," Orion refused.  
"Can you afford to take that chance?" asked the clone.  
"Do you want to die that much?" chuckled Orion.  
"Death is not the end…besides…your power is intriguing," the clone replied.  
"Just leave," Orion said.  
"All right. But rest assure we will meet again…" the clone smiled.  
"Good. I look forward to it," smirked Orion.  
"I'll bet you are," smirked back the clone, vanishing.  
"Orion, why didn't you want to meet?" asked Tifa.  
"Because I just don't trust Sephiroth…or his clone. The clone will be back…and when he comes…I will defeat him," Orion nodded.  
"You think you can?" wondered Barret.  
"I promise you. The Clone is merely one tenth of the real power…it will take no time to destroy him. We just need to wait until he comes back," told Orion.  
"Well…we'll be there to help if you need it," Tifa nodded.  
"I won't. You should all get some rest," Orion said.  
"Where will you sleep?" asked Yuffie.  
"The couch is fine…" he said, laying down on it.  
"Well…if that's ok with you," Cid said, smashing his cigarette on the deck and stretching.  
"Then, good night everyone," Red said, leaving the room as everyone else did except Orion, Tifa and Yuffie.  
"Yuffie…can I talk to you for a second…in private?" Tifa asked.  
"Sure, Orion, I'll see you in the morning…good night," smiled Yuffie.  
"Yeah, good night," he replied, closing his eyes.  
Yuffie followed Tifa down out of the Highwind and underneath it actually.  
"What is it?" Yuffie asked.  
"Well, it's nothing really. I just wanted to apologize to you for Cloud's behavior early," Tifa said.  
"Oh, don't worry. Cloud is just a little angry that we did something he couldn't and that Orion has now helped you twice," Yuffie said passively.  
"You might be right…" sighed Tifa.  
"He's saved me two other times besides our Gold Saucer incident you know," admitted Yuffie.  
"Really?" asked Tifa.  
"Yup. When I ran off from you guys, I met him and then we talked. He wasn't very nice, way too cold towards me and I got a little upset. I ran off again and this HUGE Zolem came at me and nearly killed me…but he killed it and took me to Lou's bar. In the bar some dude tried to feel me up and I was kicking his ass and his buddies but they managed to overpower me and…well…they dragged me outside, started ripping my clothes off and almost…well they almost raped me," sighed Yuffie.  
"Wow…that must have been scary," Tifa said."Yeah…it was…but Orion came out and killed them all," Yuffie finished.  
"You know…I never told anyone this but…when I first came to Midgar I was nearly raped too," revealed Tifa.  
"I'm not surprised…that place is bad news for beautiful girls like us on our own," smiled Yuffie.  
"Yeah…it is. I tried to fight them off but two had guns. They forced themselves on me and touched me…slapped me…undressed me almost completely…I thought it was over…and then a wind blew by and all three fell dead…slashed right through," Tifa remembered.  
"Whoa…so someone saved you?" Yuffie asked.  
"Yeah…and now that I think about it, the person never showed anything more than a shadow…but he had golden eyes," Tifa said.  
"Like Orion's?" compared Yuffie.  
"…Exactly like them…I think he was the one who saved me," admitted Tifa.  
"Man…I would believe it too. Especially about the wind…that's how he comes and goes," Yuffie told.  
"Then it must have been him. Do you think he remembers?" Tifa wondered.  
"I'm sure he does. It is probably why he helped you gain back your memory. I wouldn't tell Cloud though," suggested Yuffie.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to tell Cloud. I just wanted to tell you…" Tifa smiled.  
"Why?" asked Yuffie.  
"Well…we're kinda like sisters aren't we?" Tifa said.  
"Yeah…we are…but I'm not a very good one…" sighed Yuffie, turning away.  
"What makes you say that?" wondered Tifa.  
"I always make fun of you and Cloud…" sighed Yuffie.  
"Oh Yuffie, don't worry about that…" Tifa shook off.  
"I think I just tease you two because…that's what I really want…love…" Yuffie heaved a big sigh.  
"And you'll find it…you just have to know when it's there and if it's the real thing. Don't let yourself be fooled…search hard," Tifa comforted.  
"Yeah…thanks…sis," Yuffie giggled a little.  
"Hehe…yeah, sis…well I guess we should go to bed now," told Tifa.  
"Yeah, let's get some rest," nodded Yuffie and both of them went back into the Highwind.

North from there...far north...well the farthest north actually, two figures stood in the shadows. A hint of light shone through the cracks onto the faces of the two, illuminating the mako green eyes...and the identical faces. However, one's aura was much greater than the other and it made the air flow around it...as if it were afraid to get too close.  
"I trust you took care of the task I set for you?" Sephiroth said to his clone.  
"Yes…and no, " the Clone answered.  
"Yes and no?" Sephiroth wondered.  
"Well…Orion was there and he wasn't about to trust me or you. He's also let it be known to the group who we both are…to a certain extent," the clone replied.  
"Orion…I knew it. Damn…that is a big problem," Sephiroth said, folding his arms, none too happy at the news.  
"Well maybe but I did not think he was too strong. I can take him down I am quite sure," the Clone believed.  
"I doubt that. Orion is more than you think. You can't assess him in one meeting. I could not even assess him after years of knowing him. If you will fight him then you will need to watch your back," Sephiroth warned.  
"Nah…he's just an over-inflated blow up toy. Once I dispose of him, the rest will follow," chuckled the Clone.  
"It is that foolish attitude that will get you destroyed," told Sephiroth.  
"Then you will avenge my death," the clone said.  
"I doubt that also," smirked Sephiroth.  
"You said you could defeat him…so I should be able to as well," reminded the clone.  
"Wrong. While you have my DNA in you…you're power is nowhere as close. True power is from the spirit and you do not share my same spirit," Sephiroth told.  
"Well then…maybe you should go," suggested the Clone.  
"Forget it. I'm not ready to start a war yet. If you feel the need then go ahead," Sephiroth dared.  
"Then I will," smiled the clone.  
"Despite my warning?" Sephiroth scowled.  
"Yes," answered the Clone.  
Sephiroth turned to the clone and looked at him long and hard.  
"You do not have my power…that is your loss. You do not have my sense…that is also your loss. But you do have one thing going for you," Sephiroth said.  
"And what is that?" asked the clone.  
"You're superb looks," chuckled Sephiroth.  
"Well naturally, I got them from you," the clone chuckled as well.  
"I know," Sephiroth continued to chuckle.


	6. Cloned and Clowned

Cloned and Clowned

Another day brought about another breakfast at the kitchen table. Last night's excitement had kept everyone in bed a little longer than usual except for Orion. Yuffie had just woken up herself and made her way to the table.  
"Good morning all," Yuffie yawned, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"Good morning Yuffie," Tifa smiled, at the stove.  
"Yeah, morning," Barret nodded.  
"Feh…" scoffed Cloud.  
"Well, it's good to see YOUR in a better mood," replied Yuffie sarcastically.  
"Whatever…where's your "teacher" heh heh…" Cloud asked.  
"He is outside," told Tifa.  
"What's he doing out there?" wondered Yuffie.  
"Probably waiting for you," Barret guessed.  
"Oh…I guess he wants me to keep training. I probably shouldn't keep him waiting," Yuffie said, standing up.  
"No breakfast?" asked Tifa.  
"Not today, save it for Barret…he'll probably have seconds," chuckled Yuffie.  
"So?" Barret smirked, knowing he would.  
"Well…when you are down there ask Orion if he wants anything," Tifa said, putting some of the food on plates.  
"I will, see yuh!" Yuffie shouted, taking off towards the ladder.  
"All right, here's breakfast," Tifa said, placing a plate in front of Barret and one in front of Cloud.  
"Thanks Tifa, you going to join us?" asked Cloud.  
"Of course…a cook always eats that which she's cooked," smiled Tifa, putting a plate at her spot too.  
"So…have you told Cloud yet?" asked Barret.  
"About what?" wondered Cloud.  
"About what happened after you got your ass kicked," chuckled Barret.  
"I didn't get my ass kicked…just…surprised that's all," slumped Cloud.  
"No…I didn't tell him but I guess now is as good as time as any," Tifa thought.  
"Tell me what?" Cloud questioned.  
Tifa looked at him for a few seconds trying to find those correct words. She had always been the type person that would try not to say the wrong thing. However, bluntness to her sometimes held it's own worth and so she just, went with it.  
"Sephiroth showed up again last night," she replied.  
"What!? And no one came and got me!?" shouted Cloud, definitely angry for not being called on.  
"Didn't need to, Orion handled it," Barret chuckled.  
"Orion!? That jerk!? Argh!!!" Cloud grunted, even more ticked off now that he knew Orion had taken care of the matter instead of him.  
"Say what you will but he handled it well. Also…he told us that he was not the real Sephiroth," said Tifa.  
"A fake? Ha, I knew it…I knew the real one was dead. I killed him afterall," Cloud bragged.  
"Actually…it was the same one you fought but that's not the real Sephiroth," explained Tifa.  
"What do you mean? Was it Jenova?" wondered Cloud.  
"No…Cloud…this is going to be a big shock to you but…the Sephiroth we all know is only a clone of the real one," said Tifa as gently as possible.  
"What? Even at Nibelheim?" gasped Cloud.  
"Yea, even there. Orion told us the real Sephiroth disappeared during the Wutai War and the clone was a replacement," furthered Barret.  
"Well that's the problem. You're listening to him…he doesn't know what he's talking about," Cloud chuckled.  
"Actually, he does Cloud. He was also in HQ…taken away from his family and brought there at age 4," Tifa revealed.  
"Are you sure?" inquired Cloud, doubtingly.  
"Yes…he knew Sephiroth…the real one. And when the clone showed up…it admitted it was a clone…" Tifa said, finally taking a bite.  
"Then…everything we know is all a lie? A hoax?" Cloud shook his head.  
"Jus the part bout Sephiroth," nodded Barret.  
"Damnit…why…I don't understand," Cloud sighed.  
"None of us do…but Orion won't say much more…we'll just have to trust him and go as far as it takes. When we meet up with the clone again…we'll just see what happens," Tifa recommended.  
"I don't care what HE wants…whether that Sephiroth is a clone or not…he was still the one who destroyed my life…and I'll take him down myself without that stupid assassins help," Cloud scowled, leaving the table.  
"Well…I guess he'll never learn," Barret said.  
"Cloud…" whispered Tifa.

Outside of the Highwind, Yuffie met up with Orion who was staring off into the sky. He was lost as it were in the clouds movement so she didn't want to startle him. Instead, she carefully approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" he asked, snapping out of his trance.  
"What are you doing out here?" she wondered.  
"Waiting for you," he replied.  
"I thought so…are we going to train?" she inquired.  
"Not today," stated Orion.  
"Then why were you waiting out here for me?" she intrigued.  
"I wanted to tell you something about Sephiroth, the real one," he said, turning to her.  
"Oh? You mean you are actually going to open up to me?" she smiled.  
"Not exactly. I just wanted to tell you that…we had once been friends but that the friendship has ended now because of his betrayal," disclosed Orion.  
"Oh…but why would you tell me this?" she wanted to know.  
"Because the clone is bound to mention it. I don't need anyone believing I'm on Sephiroth's side," answered Orion.  
"Then…I'll defend you if anyone asks…but I think you might earn their trust by destroying the clone," Yuffie nodded.  
"You may be right. I will be gone for the rest of the day until the meeting…I need some supplies and now that I have 25k gil, I can get them," Orion told.  
"25k? But you made 50," Yuffie reminded.  
"No, you were there and helped too so half of it is rightfully yours," spoke Orion, handing her the other half.  
"Really? Are you sure?" she asked for reassurance.  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now go ahead and go back to the Highwind," Orion said, disappearing into the wind.  
"Well…ok," she said, going back inside, with a big smile on her face.  
Back inside, everyone had finished breakfast and had gone to their usual places. Red noticed Yuffie come back aboard and asked her where Orion was.  
"He said he had to go off and take care of some stuff," Yuffie replied, sitting down on the couch beside Tifa.  
"Oh? What kind of stuff?" wondered Tifa.  
"Just some errands, he said he'd be gone all day," told Yuffie.  
"Well that will make Cloud happy," Tifa said, knowing it to be true.  
"Indeed, but what could take him all day to do?" pondered the red lion.  
"Who knows...but it probably is important. Maybe he went to train on his own or something, I don't know. He gave me half of the money for the returning of the children though," smiled Yuffie, holding it out in her hand.  
"Heh...loser. He could have kept it but he gave some to a thief..." Barret chuckled.  
"Shut up, I only steal materia," defended Yuffie.  
"Theft is theft, you know that Yuffie," Tifa reminded.  
"Not when you are trying to bring your home back to its greatness..." sighed Yuffie.  
"Whatever, you just took advantage of us," Cloud said as he came back into the room, after overhearing the conversation.  
"I don't have to listen to this..." Yuffie rejected as she stood up and started to leave.  
"Liar..." Cloud mumbled as she walked away.  
She heard it and just shook her head before disappearing into her room.  
"Guess she doesn't like to be reminded of it, oh well," Barret chuckled.  
"Heh...then maybe she shouldn't have come back," Cloud smirked at the thought of never seeing her again.  
"You don't like her much do you Cloud," Red interrogated.  
"No, I don't because she lied to us and now she's brought an outsider in that we don't know anything about...at least nothing we can believe. Then she asks us to believe her and him when she's already tricked us several times before. I, as the leader, must watch out for this type of thing...and allowing her to come back in here was a dangerous move by us," explained Cloud.  
"You just don't like that she picks on you and Tifa's relationship..." Barret grinned.  
"That too..." admitted Cloud as he took a seat where Yuffie had been.  
"Anyway, maybe we should just trust her for now...perhaps she's on the level and Orion seems to be too," Tifa suggested.  
"Fine, but if she does something...I'm taking her and him down," threatened Cloud.

North Corel. Another town that suffered the horrible terror of the Shinra Empire. It's Barret's hometown…also the home of a Mako Reactor. It was destroyed many years ago when Shinra came in and burned it down…for no reason except greed. People still managed to survive…thanks to the Ropeway and it's bringing of people to the small…dried up town. And…because of someone else.  
"Orion??? Is that really you???" a small boy asked.  
"Yes, of course it is I. Where is your father?" Orion questioned.  
"At the Ropeway of course where he usually is," a woman said, coming up behind the young boy.  
"I see. Would you please tell him I am here," said Orion.  
"Sure, I'll be right back," smiled the woman.  
"Hey, I know who would really like to see you…let me go get her," the boy said running off.  
He ran down the path to the reactor and to a small-secluded spot where a young woman was practicing some moves. She was so focused that she didn't even noticed the boy when he arrived.  
"Kimoa!!! Kimoa!!! Guess who is back in town!!!" the boy shouted.  
The woman was still too focused so he thought he'd throw a rock at her back when she wasn't looking. He grabbed a nearby rock and tossed it at her but she quickly countered and turned around, kicking it into dust.  
"Whoa…you are so awesome sis!" the boy cheered.  
"Thanks…but what are you doing here. You know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm practicing," Kimoa reminded.  
"Yeah, I know but this is important," the boy said.  
"Jikiro, you always say that and then it turns out to be something stupid like a rock you thought was a materia or some stupid dead monster you find," she chuckled.  
"I know but this time I mean it!" he shouted.  
"You always do…now please let me continue and go back home. You shouldn't come out this far on your own anyway," she smiled, pushing him a bit to get him going and then returning to her sparring.  
"But…but Orion's back!!!" Jikiro said.  
Kimoa stopped her practicing and turned to him quickly.  
"Are you serious?" she asked.  
"Yes! He's back!!!" Jikiro jumped.  
"Oh my…where is he??? Take me to him!" Kimoa demanded.  
"All right, let's go!" Jikiro exclaimed, running off back down the path…Kimoa shortly behind.  
When they arrived back, Orion was busy talking to another of the town's people and they were laughing pretty hard. Kimoa stopped dead in her tracks and smiled to herself. Orion turned to look and saw her and then waved. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug before even saying hello.  
"Hello Kimoa," he said.  
"Hi Orion…it's so good to see you again," she smiled.  
"It is good to see you again as well. I see you are still training," Orion said when he noticed her armor and weapon at her side.  
"Of course. My teacher always told me that training never stops…only the human will does," she told.  
"And what else did he say?" Orion asked.  
"He said to…to always keep going because death is the only real stop," she remembered.  
"Good advice," smirked Orion.  
"Well of course, it came from you…teacher," Kimoa grinned.  
"Hey Orion, what brought you back here?" asked Jikiro.  
"I just came to talk with your father…but also to see everyone again," Orion told.  
The three of them talked for a bit about the town before someone called out to the three.  
"Orion, is that you?" an older man asked, coming a bit closer to take a better look.  
"Ukaro," Orion nodded.  
"It IS you…well, I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd return," Ukaro chuckled.  
"Ukaro, I don't think you'll ever die," smirked Orion.  
"I don't think so either. Come to talk to William have you?" asked Ukaro.  
"Yes, Noreen went to get him," nodded Orion.  
"Well well, if it isn't Orion the assassin," a voice called from nowhere.  
"Did you expect anyone else William?" Orion chuckled.  
"I suppose not," William agreed, coming out and shaking Orion's hands. "It's been awhile, how is it going?" he asked.  
"It's been going. I need a favor," Orion cut to the chase.  
"Sure, say no more…what is it you need?" William wondered.  
"Well, I want you to create me a sword," Orion replied.  
"But you have two already? How many more do you need?" giggled Kimoa.  
"This one isn't for me. It's for my newest student," revealed Orion.  
"A new student? Is this the man that used to be in SOLDIER?" Ukaro wondered.  
"No. It's not him…he had an unfortunate accident when he got a little too cocky and a Behemoth bit his head off," told Orion.  
"Yeesh…it's a good thing I was never like that," Kimoa cringed.  
"Well, you being my first student I suppose I didn't give you much of a chance to," replied Orion.  
"Ok…so you want a sword. Another like what you carry?" William wondered.  
"Not quite…a bit shorter…and not quite as heavy. Made of the same Materia though…and if you can put an inscription on it saying 'To Yuffie - For your hard work and dedication'" Orion nodded.  
"All right, I'll have it done in a couple of weeks. Be back then to pick it up," William told.  
"Here, this is 25k in gil for the job," Orion said, handing the money over.  
"Nah, after what you did for us…we'll let this one be a freebie," smiled William, retiring to his shop near the Ropeway.  
"Hey, how come she gets a present?" pouted Kimoa.  
"Because she is the one," replied Orion.  
"The one? You mean…THE child? Yuffie Kisaragi?" Kimoa asked.  
"Yes, she was finally ready to undergo the training and she has progressed very quickly," admitted Orion.  
"Faster than Kimoa?" Jikiro asked.  
"Yes, even faster. But don't worry Kimoa…you were the first student and I will never forget you," comforted Orion.  
"Aww, I know. I'm not jealous or anything…since I know who she is now," smiled Kimoa.  
"Orion, will you stay for dinner?" invited Ukaro.  
"I would love to but I have to get back to Lou's by sunset," rejected Orion.  
"Hey, how about you bring Yuffie one night? I'd love to meet her since I've heard so much about her," suggested Kimoa.  
"Perhaps later. Right now though I can stay and talk for a while," Orion said, taking a seat on a nearby piece of rubble.  
"Cool…but could we go somewhere a little more private?" Kimoa asked.  
"Well…sure," Orion said.  
"Oh…gonna put the moves on him eh sis?" laughed Jikiro.  
"Shut up you!!!" Kimoa yelled, hitting him on the head and then blushing ever so slightly.  
"Ow…ya didn't have to hit me…" Jikiro cringed.  
"Uhm…ignore him Orion and let's just go back to where I was. And Jikiro…NO FOLLOWING or you'll have to answer to Orion, right?" said Kimoa.  
"Yeah, respect your sisters boundaries…she might respect yours one day," Orion told, following Kimoa.

Back on the Highwind, Cid and Shera emerged from the downstairs engine room. Shera had her notepad as usual and Cid was covered in grease. She made him clean himself up before he sat down at the table and then she sat down herself.  
"So, did you fix the rattling sound?" Tifa asked.  
"Yeah, stupid piece of ship Shinra crap…those #$#$#$ idiots don't know how to install quality parts when they repair," cursed Cid, lighting a cigarette.  
"Well, you know Palmer was pocketing most of the money he received anyway," Cait Sith said.  
"He shouldn't have even been in charge of the space and flight division…I should have been," Cid sighed.  
"Well, he's not around anymore and Shinra is finished," Cloud said.  
"Except Hojo…he's still around," reminded Tifa.  
"What? Where are these people coming from? How many times do we have to kill them before they actually die?" exclaimed Cloud.  
"Maybe they won't ever die. Anyway, we've got to be ready to fight the Clone," Red reminded.  
"Why don't we jus let that Orion deal wit' it?" Barret suggested.  
"But what if he fails?" asked Cait Sith.  
"I don't think he will. The Clone seemed to be afraid of him…" spoke Tifa.  
"I don't trust him…" Cloud grumbled.  
"He doesn't ask you to," Yuffie defended as she came back out of her room. "I came back because I figured Cloud would be saying SOMEthing negative about Orion," glared Yuffie.  
"Heh…yeah…and?" scoffed Cloud.  
"And nothing…he saved Tifa so you might want to spend more time thanking him than cursing at him," said Yuffie calmly.  
"Like I'm going to listen to you…you are just as untrustworthy," Cloud spat.  
"I am not, so I don't know what you are talking about," Yuffie retorted.  
"Ha!!! Are you forgetting about stealing all of our materia???" shouted Cloud.  
"This again?" sighed Yuffie.  
"What? You don't like us talking about it? Is that why you went to your room a couple of hours ago?" smirked Cloud.  
"Well...I..." stammered Yuffie.  
"Well you nothing…you stole it from us…after we trusted you. You're nothing but a thief and a liar…" growled Cloud.  
Yuffie just stood there this time, she knew he was right…she did lie to them and she did steal from them. She sighed heavily and just went back to her room again, shutting the door behind her once she was in. Tifa looked at Cloud a little frustrated that he had made her go back to her room again and so she got up and left herself. Everyone else kind of went their own ways too…leaving him by himself completely.  
"What? Was it something I said?" he asked but received no reply. "Well fine…Tch…be that way," he pouted, slumping back down in his chair.  
Yuffie laid down on her bed on her stomach and rested her head on the pillow. She sighed a big sigh and then thought about what Cloud had said.  
"A liar? A thief? I guess he's right…I haven't been trustworthy…why did I even come back?" she wondered to herself. "I'm surprised they let me come back…shoot I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore…" she sighed, closing her eyes.

Back in the quiet town of North Corel, Kimoa and Orion were catching up on the current events. It had been a few years since they'd last seen each other so there was quite a bit to talk about. However, Kimoa was mainly interested in finding out about Yuffie.  
"Orion? Is Yuffie powerful?" Kimoa asked, sitting on a rock.  
"Yes, she is quite powerful but she still needs to develop it more," he answered, sitting down beside her.  
"Is she more powerful than me?" Kimoa wondered.  
"Not right now. But soon she will become more powerful," he replied.  
"Oh…" she sighed, looking down.  
"Don't feel bad," he said.  
"It isn't that…is…is she cute?" Kimoa questioned.  
"I don't know what you mean…" Orion replied, trying to dodge the question.  
"I mean…is she an attractive girl?" clarified Kimoa.  
"Well…I suppose so. I don't notice that sort of thing about my students though," he told.  
"Oh…but you must notice some right?" she pried further.  
"I guess I do…but why would that matter to you?" he pondered.  
"Orion…have you ever been in love?" Kimoa changed the subject.  
"Once, but that was long ago," he admitted, a little weary of her questioning.  
"Really? What was her name?" she inquired.  
"Her name was Korienna. She was a very nice woman…and we did love each other much," he answered.  
"Oh…what happened?"  
"She…had an accident and perished…" sighed Orion.  
"Oh…I'm so sorry Orion…" apologized Kimoa, sliding closer.  
"I am too but I will never forget her and that is enough to keep me going. Why are you asking such questions?" he finally asked.  
"I ask because…I'm in love with someone too…" she blushed.  
"And who would that be?" conjectured Orion.  
"Well…now that you ask…it's…it's you Orion," she smiled, hugging his arm.  
"What? Me? Why?" he raised.  
"You taught me so much…you always treated me so nice…and your so kind…" she admitted.  
"Kimoa…you can't possibly love me. You know only what I've told you…there are far worse things I've done…I could never tell them to you…and I could never keep them from you if we were together," he explained.  
"So…so you're rejecting me?" she sighed, backing off.  
"I'm sorry Kimoa. I'm just not a relationship person…I prefer to be alone. Believe me…the right man is out there for you. Your funny and smart and beautiful…you just have to look harder. Don't wait up for me," he told.  
"But…" she started.  
"No buts. Forget about me. I have to go now…I will come back later," he said, vanishing into the air.  
"Orion…I thought you loved me too…maybe you love that Yuffie…" Kimoa said to no one.  
She sat there with that thought rolling around in her head, tormenting her every breath for a while before finally deciding what to do about it.  
"Heh heh…when she comes…I'll take care of her…then it will only be me and you," smirked Kimoa evilishly as she headed back into town.

Eventually, a couple of weeks went by. Cid had cleared out a room for Orion to have since it seemed he would be with them for a bit. He was ever so slightly growing on them, which really pissed Cloud off even more so. They tried to pry into his past but he rejected them at every attempt…and it made them wonder if he was really their ally. Yuffie trusted him though and backed him up as much as she could. It had become more of a waiting time than anything else…but in one night that all changed. The night the clone returned. Cloud called a meeting that very same night and everyone showed up…except Yuffie who was still asleep.  
"Yuffie, wake up, we are having a meeting," Tifa whispered, tapping the young ninja on the shoulder.  
"Mmm…what? Where is Orion?" Yuffie yawned.  
"I suppose he's outside waiting for the clone," thought Tifa.  
"Well…(yawns)…I guess I have to get up…" she replied, sitting up and stretching a bit.  
"Yeah," nodded Tifa.  
"What does he want?" Yuffie said, rubbing her eyes.  
"To talk about what we should do instead of waiting around," told Tifa.  
"Oh man…he's just going to put down Orion," sighed Yuffie.  
"You are probably right…but don't you want to be there to defend him?" asked Tifa.  
"No…Orion can defend himself…and he probably doesn't care what Cloud says about him…me on the other hand…I'm just going to get mad and we're gonna argue…" Yuffie yawned.  
"Well…I guess there isn't any harm in you staying here then," Tifa thought.  
"Good…thanks Tifa," Yuffie smiled, falling back down and asleep as Tifa left the room.  
"I suppose she isn't coming?" Red guessed when Tifa came back with no Yuffie.  
"No, she doesn't want to argue," told Tifa.  
"Heh…wuss…" smirked Cloud.  
"She's not…she's just considerate of us. Can we get this over with?" Tifa sighed, a little annoyed.  
"Okay. Here is the problem…we're waiting. We shouldn't be wasting time when we could be taking care of Sephiroth and his stupid clone," Cloud started.  
"I agree…I mean…it has been almost three weeks now," Barret said.  
"But we still don't know exactly what we are dealing with," reminded Red.  
"Who cares? We beat him once before…why not again?" Cloud told.  
"Yeah, but that was just the clone…what if Orion is right about this real Sephiroth being ten times more powerful?" Tifa asked.  
"I don't care what he thinks. I bet they are both the same…and with our skill we can take them both down with ease…no help from him," Cloud nodded.  
"I don't think so Cloud…the Clone beat you up…remember?" Tifa said.  
"I…well…" stumbled Cloud, trying to think of an excuse.  
"Yea…I think Orion has to do it. You're the one that beat the clone the first time…and he just beat you…easy," Barret said.  
"But…I'm the leader!!!" Cloud interjected.  
"We know…but Orion is stronger…and the clone is too…don't get yourself killed," told Shera.  
"Don't be on his side…he doesn't even have any friends!!!" shouted Cloud.  
"He has at least two that I know of," Tifa said.  
"Oh yeah??? That stupid Wutai thief??? And who would the other one be???" Cloud laughed.  
"Me," Tifa replied.  
"Y…you…but why?" Cloud asked a little shocked at her answer.  
"Because he has saved my life more than once…I trust him," Tifa nodded.  
"But…damnit…I hate that stupid jerk!!!" Cloud yelled, kicking the railing.  
"You hide it so well…" Cid said.

Orion was outside…waiting and watching without even a care what could be going on inside. He felt tonight would be the night and he let his hair blow with the passing breeze. A certain gloom lurked throughout the area, keeping most anything away including monsters. It had been at least three weeks since the Clone had come last but Orion knew the next time he showed, it would be for a fight. Tonight would be that night. A heavy breeze blew out of nowhere it seemed...and then Orion smiled to himself.  
"You're here," he said.  
A dark figure approached the assassin with a long silvery blade reflecting in the moonlight.  
"Of course I am. Did you think I'd never come back?" the Clone laughed.  
"No. But I thought you might go more showy…just to make an appearance," Orion told. "Sephiroth always liked to do that and I figured you'd be just the same."  
"No, I'd figure you'd be here…so I thought I'd go ahead and come. Where are your friends?" the clone said, looking at the Highwind.  
"They are not my friends…let us begin," Orion suggested, pulling out one of his blades.  
"Wasting no time? Okay…then," the clone nodded, disappearing into the air.  
Orion moved when he felt the clone behind him and flipped away. The clone appeared again and then flew at Orion with great speed. Orion disappeared himself and came down from behind the clone, kicking him straight in the back, which sent him to the ground. The clone got back up and came after Orion once again, throwing punches and attempting kicks that Orion blocked with hardly any effort at all.  
"You are wasting your time. You know that you are no match for me…" Orion said as he punched the clone in the chest and kicked him away.  
"That's not the point…" grinned the Clone.  
"Then what would the point be?" asked Orion.  
"The point is…well you'll soon find out…" the clone smirked, blasting Orion with a fire 3 attack and then an Ultima spell right behind it.  
Orion shielded himself and when the smoke cleared, he just smiled…untouched and not scarred. The clone loved it…this was a challenge and a fine one at that. Without any more waiting, he went at Orion again. The clone was being beaten into the ground…he realized that too so he decided to go for his back up plan. They battled and battled until everyone heard the noise and arrived outside. The clone smiled when he saw everyone piling out onto the grass and knew this was his chance…if any.  
"Ahh…I see they have come to watch. That is good to know…" the clone stopped.  
"So now you want them here?" Orion said.  
"You foolish man. I wanted them here all along…and now that they are…perhaps I'll tell them about your past with Sephiroth," the clone smiled devilishly.  
"My past is of no concern to you or them so leave it alone," spat Orion.  
"Oh…but I think they might like to know. Especially since you two were once best friends!" the clone shouted.  
"What? Did he just say that Sephiroth and Orion were best friends!?" gasped Tifa.  
"Yes, I did," the clone smiled, walking towards the group.  
"Shut up you Sephiroth blow up doll…" scowled Orion.  
"Why should I? I'm having too much fun. Did you all know that Orion used to play and spar with Sephiroth? They even used to go to battles together," chuckled the Clone.  
"Really? They were that good of friends?" Cait Sith wondered.  
"Oh yes. I mean, you'd never be able to separate those two. They were the best of friends and I highly doubt he'd even think of killing his dear friend!" the clone laughed.  
Yuffie heard the outside racket and went outside to see what was going on. She looked around and saw the group…and then Orion…and the clone.  
"I'm warning you…stop it…" growled Orion heavily.  
"Not a chance…so as I was saying. He probably won't fight him…in fact he would probably betray you all and take you out the first chance he got!" the clone continued.  
"I don't believe that. I know he was his friend and I know that he's not now so why don't you spend your time talking to a wall…" Yuffie stomped.  
"But Yuffie…Orion…is this really true?" Tifa wondered.  
Orion sighed and nodded yes.  
"I knew it!!! I knew he was a liar!!! I think we should kill them both!!!" Cloud shouted.  
"Aww…why kill me? I just helped you out…I think I should live," the clone suggested.  
"Forget it, you were still the one who destroyed Nibelheim…" scowled Cloud.  
"So? Can you blame me? You don't even know me…so why don't you just buzz off…boy," the clone said, charging Cloud.  
However, his attack was blocked as Yuffie hit him from the side sending him rolling across the ground, stopping after a short distance. He stood up and glared at her hard and long.  
"Hey, get outta my way!!! I don't need your help!!!" Cloud yelled, pushing Yuffie out of the way.  
"I just saved your life you arrogant baby!!!" Yuffie shouted back.  
"Save it for someone who needs it you little brat!!!" Cloud shouted.  
"Grr…you jerk!!!" Yuffie screamed.  
"You two shut up, we don't have time for this!!!" Barret told.  
"Cloud!!!" Tifa shouted.  
"Yuffie!!!" Red roared.  
"What!!!" they both said in unison.  
"Well…it would seem this group already has problems. You have even worse though," the Clone revealed.  
"What do you mean by that?" Orion hissed.  
"Well…he has the Black Materia now…and he will soon have the four spheres of power. Once that has happened…a new and even more powerful Meteor will fall…destroying everything," told the clone.  
"You mean…I've only heard tales about those spheres…do they really exist?" asked Yuffie, pushing her way past Cloud.  
"Oh of course. And Orion? Sephiroth is looking very forward to killing you…" chuckled the Clone.  
"So am I!!!" Cloud shouted.  
"You idiot!!!" Yuffie slammed.  
"You bitch!!!" he retorted and everyone began to argue.  
"Hmm…so much mistrust and lies in this group. And you let another one walk right in? What a shame…do you know what Orion really is?" the clone started.  
"Don't talk anymore…" growled Orion.  
"Really? Do you really want to know? He's nothing but a cold-hearted," continued the clone.  
"Stop!!!" Orion roared.  
"Cold hearted…killing…bastard…" the clone finished right as two swords came straight through his body.  
Everyone stopped their arguing and looked over at the clone…and Orion who was right behind him with both of his swords stuck right through the clone's body. Blood spewed in every direction from the wounds and the clone slumped forward a bit.  
"I knew today would be the end…but it was worth it…to put a fear in your mind…to show Sephiroth you still contain that weakness…to bring doubt to the minds of your new found colleagues…it…was…worth…every…bit…" the clone smiled, as he slumped all the way down.  
"And this time…you stay dead…" growled Orion as he channeled his power down through the swords blowing the clone to absolute nothingness.  
The group stood silent as Orion flung the blood from his swords to the ground and put them back in their place at his back. His face was deadly…blood covered it nearly completely from the clone…they were a little worried…but at least the clone was gone now.  
"Come…we must go now…" Orion said bluntly, walking through them to the Highwind.  
"Did…anyone just see that? He took the clone down with…with hardly even breaking a sweat," Tifa said.  
"That was…really amazing…" Red nodded.  
"I told you guys…he's on our side…" sighed Yuffie.  
"I don't care what he did…he's still not on mine…" huffed Cloud, going back onto the Highwind himself.  
"Jerk…" Yuffie grunted as he walked away.  
"I don't suppose Orion has told you much has he," Tifa asked Yuffie.  
"Nope. Just what he's told you guys…" she lied.  
"So where do we go from here? If the clone is dead…the real Sephiroth is still around. The clone said something about 4 spheres…does anyone know about them?" asked Red.  
"I heard of them as I said. Being on the travel…I heard something about spheres that had remarkable powers. I'm not sure what they do…but they are pretty hard to find too so…I don't think he's going to get them quickly," said Yuffie.  
Just then, a call came in on Tifa's PHS and she answered it. After a few uh huh's and yes' she hung up and looked at everyone.  
"Who was that?" asked Barret.  
"Yeah, at this #$#$# stupid of a time," cursed Cid.  
"It was Reeve. He said he had some really important news and that we really need to meet up with him," told Tifa.  
"Why? What is it about?" asked Cait Sith excitedly.  
"Not sure. He just said it was very important…and that we should meet him at his secret base at the old Gongaga Reactor," Tifa explained.  
"Secret base? When did he create that?" wondered Yuffie.  
"Well…he's had it for awhile you know. He always thought something bad might happen in Shinra and he wanted to be able to take them down…but until they had already been taken down he never had the equipment. Now of course he has what he needs," replied Cait Sith.  
"When did he want to meet us?" wondered Shera.  
"Not tomorrow but the day after. We'll all go and meet up," nodded Tifa.  
"I don't see why not. Does he have a job for us?" Barret asked.  
"It depends he said. It depends on what lengths we all are willing to go to," she replied.  
"Something is weird…but Reeve is on our side now right?" Yuffie asked for reassurance.  
"Yeah, and he did let Cait stay with us so…let's just go," decided Tifa.  
"All right…and then when we get back we are going to find out the truth about Orion and Sephiroth," told Red.  
"Right," Vincent agreed, taking his leave as well.  
"Geez…just be nice you guys. Orion hasn't told me much…but I don't think he likes to talk about it much so kinda take it easy," Yuffie pleaded.  
"We will…he just helped us out but that also doesn't mean he can get away with keeping us in the dark," Red nodded.  
And with that, everyone went into the Highwind in waiting for tomorrow. Someone was watching though, that someone was of course Sephiroth.  
"So Orion…as I thought you have increased well in strength and ability. Unfortunately for you, you still have a heart…which I will remove when the time is right," chuckled Sephiroth. "But first…I have more important matters to tend to…you'll just have to wait…" he laughed as he faded away.


	7. Surprise?

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or the characters. Not like anyone cares but TOO BAD. I'll just get Orion or Sephiroth on you if you do care...bwahahaha.

The night drudged on and on…Orion hadn't been seen since he went inside and even Cloud had disappeared. Shera turned in early and Cid had gone with her. Barret also had gone to bed and Cait Sith was powered down and resting himself. The only ones about were Red, Yuffie and Tifa. No one really had spoke much except to say good night or see you in the morning. "I wonder what Reeve wants," Yuffie finally spoke, disrupting the silence.  
"I don't know…but if it is as important as he said," Tifa thought aloud.  
"He probably just wants to see us again," Red said.  
"Maybe…do you think Orion will go?" Tifa questioned Yuffie.  
"If I go, he will. Just because he's my teacher," nodded Yuffie.  
"Let's just hope Cloud keeps his cool," told Red, knowing it wouldn't likely happen.  
"I hope so…I'm kinda tired you guys, I'm heading to bed," Tifa yawned before standing and leaving.  
"Good night Tifa, sleep well," Red said, going to his spot to lie down.  
"Yeah, night," Yuffie also said.  
Then it was only her left…so she thought she'd take a walk outside. It was a pretty calm night despite the current events. She liked nights like this…quiet and peaceful. It made her think of when she used to be alone in the woods. Those were good times…but she was still lonely and even being around her friends now…she was still lonely. She didn't have anyone really…not like she wanted. Her heart cried out for love and affection…but would it ever come? No one really understood her or ever really tried…except Orion. He was the first one and she appreciated it. She couldn't deny she liked him…he saved her…helped her…listened to her. Of course, she knew he did not feel that same likeness…he probably did not think of her as even a friend. She wanted him to…she thought of him as one. Could she feel more? She really didn't know…and she thought she might never know. She laid down in the grass and put her hands behind her head.  
"Yuffie…what are you thinking…you've only known him for a few months. Yet…there is just something about him…something…warm…caring…" she said to no one. "I wonder…I wonder if I'm really learning from him to fight…or to kill. My mind…my heart…my soul…why do I have to be toiled in such things…" she sighed heavily as she looked up at the stars. "Maybe I'm just as lost as those stars are in the sky…" she said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the grass.

The next day came but instead of the usual breakfast at the table, Orion was sitting by himself with a cup of his special tea. He seemed to be lost in thought and no one else was to be seen anywhere. He didn't care but he was a bit surprised by it since everyone was usually out and about. After awhile he decided to go outside and he turned off a burner on the stove where he had made breakfast for himself. He went outside and walked; that was where he found Yuffie, sound asleep in the grass. A wind blew by and caused her to shudder a bit but it didn't wake her. Orion didn't really want to wake her up so he just laid his cloak over her and kept on walking. He continued on to the edge of a small hill and stood…watching the sunrise over the horizon. "She is coming," he said to no one.

Back aboard the ship, someone else finally came out, Tifa. She stretched and yawned before going to out to the deck and looking out into the fields. She looked down and saw Yuffie not too far away then smiled to herself before going back to the kitchen. She didn't feel like cooking today so she just made some coffee for herself and sat down to drink it quietly. Eventually, everyone began to wake up and come out…wondering where breakfast was.  
"I did not make any this morning," replied Tifa, reading a magazine on materia shopping. "No breakfast? That really sucks…" sighed Barret.  
"You could make some yourself you know," she suggested, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"We can't cook though…not like you," Cloud sighed.  
"That is not my fault," held Tifa.  
"Hey Tifa, if you didn't cook anything then why is there eggs and bacon in this pan?" asked Barret as he took the lid off of the still hot food.  
"I didn't make that," she said.  
"Then who?" asked Barret.  
"Beat's me…but who cares. It's food and its here, let's eat it!" Cloud said, grabbing the pan and taking it to the table.  
"You can't just eat someone else's food," Tifa said.  
"Why not? I don't see the person around…so who cares?" Cloud said, putting the breakfast onto a plate and grabbing a fork.  
"Well…you go ahead but I wouldn't," Barret told, leaving the kitchen.  
"Mmm…these are damn good. They have alcohol in them…I can taste it…so sweet and juicy…" Cloud commented as he ate them.  
"I'm glad you like them," Orion said, coming towards the kitchen.  
"What?" Cloud asked.  
"I made those," Orion said.  
"You did?" asked Cloud.  
"Yes…and not for you," Orion stated coldly.  
"Oh…well I guess you shouldn't have left them here," chuckled Cloud.  
"They were for Yuffie but…you can tell her that you ate her breakfast when she wakes up," Orion smirked.  
Just as he said that, Yuffie came up the ladder and yawned heavily before taking a seat at the table. Cloud watched her and didn't say a word…but she noticed the smell.  
"Orion? Did you make breakfast?" she asked.  
"I did. For you but it would seem someone has eaten it already," Orion revealed.  
"You made me breakfast? And someone ate it? Ah! It was you wasn't it Cloud!" she shouted when she saw the plate with a bite or two left on it.  
"Well…I didn't know who's they were," he defended.  
"And both Barret and I told you not to," Tifa reminded.  
"Why do you always try to ruin everything for me?" she shouted at the ex-soldier.  
"That isn't true," he stated.  
"It is too! All you ever do is pick on me or make fun of Orion…and do things like this!" she slammed her fists down on the table.  
"Well…you make it so easy," he smiled.  
"…You jerk…all I want is respect and you can't even be nice enough to do that…I hate you!" she shouted. Everyone paused in the heat of the moment and even Cait Sith and Red came to see what was the commotion. "I hate you Cloud Strife! I hope you die!" she said, running off to her room.  
"Yeah, well I don't care because I hate you too!" he shouted back.  
Orion approached him and looked down at him in the chair.  
"What, you want a piece of me!" Cloud yelled.  
"It wouldn't be worth my time to beat you again…boy," Orion replied, going down the hallway to Yuffie's room.  
"Tifa, did you see that? Did you see how crazy she is?" Cloud asked.  
"I only see one crazy person…and that is you," she replied.  
"Me? What did I do?" he asked defensively.  
"You treated her like crap and you do it all the time, that is what you did…" said Tifa, getting up and leaving, as did everyone else.  
Again, he was left alone…but he was really starting to not care…maybe they were just as bad as Yuffie and Orion.

Down the hallway Orion knocked on Yuffie's door and she asked who it was.  
"It's me," he replied.  
"You can come in," she allowed.  
"I apologize about your breakfast," he said.  
"It's not your fault…it's just Cloud's," Yuffie said, standing in front of the window.  
"He's not worth your anger. Forget him, today I have a surprise for you," Orion told.  
"Really? I love surprises…what is it?" she asked excitedly, forgetting about the commotion.  
"It isn't much but I was planning to take you to North Corel to meet my very first student. Her family has invited us for dinner. Just the two of us and no one else on the Highwind," Orion explained.  
"Not even Tifa?" she asked.  
"No one else. Just us and we'll probably get back tomorrow morning before the meeting with Reeve," told Orion.  
"Well, we should probably at least let everyone know we'll be gone so no one will worry," nodded Yuffie.  
"If you want. We'll be leaving in a few hours so don't rush," he said, leaving her room.  
"A surprise eh? I hope it's what I'm thinking…" she smiled.

Later on, Yuffie said goodbye to everyone and went off with Orion to North Corel. She told them to not leave for Reeve's until she was back and Tifa promised they would wait. It didn't take long of course, for Orion and Yuffie to arrive at North Corel and when they arrived the town came out to greet them.  
"Man, you are punctual…I just finished," William whispered to Orion.  
"Good, I'll present it to her at dinner," whispered Orion back.  
"Hey Orion! Welcome back!" Jikiro jumped. "Yeah, welcome back," Kimoa said.  
"Everyone, this is Yuffie Kisaragi-my current and probably my last ever student," Orion introduced.  
"Hi, pleased to meet you all," Yuffie smiled.  
"The pleasure is all mine," gritted Kimoa as she looked Yuffie over.  
"Dinner is almost ready, come this way," William told, walking down a path towards their house. Yuffie and Orion followed, Kimoa was behind them all…plotting.  
"She doesn't look strong at all…" Kimoa thought to herself. "I'll show her up really quick…" she snickered quietly.  
Once everyone had gone inside and taken a seat, William and his wife brought out the food and put it on the table. Yuffie sat beside Orion of course and Kimoa sat across from them…a little annoyed about it. William said a small prayer and everyone began to eat.  
"Wow, this is really good ma'am," complimented Yuffie after taking a few bites.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
"You know, Orion is a pretty good cook too," William told.  
"Yeah, I know. He's cooked breakfast for me a couple of times," Yuffie smiled.  
"Oh really? You must have felt pretty special," grinned Kimoa.  
"Oh yes, I did. You guys know Orion pretty well?" wondered Yuffie.  
"Oh yes. For years even. He's the reason many of us even live today," Ukaro told.  
"Really? What did he do?" asked Yuffie.  
"Well…since you are in AVALANCHE you know that Barret pushed everyone into the Mako Reactor and then Shinra came after us. After they all left, Orion showed up and we all hated him…we thought he was here to destroy us all. But then he offered us money to begin rebuilding and help treat the injured. He also saved lives of people who were trapped or missing. Sadly, we still lost many people…but even more had he not arrived," William explained.  
"Oh, a regular hero eh?" teased Yuffie.  
"I did what I had to do…besides it has profited me greatly since then," Orion told.  
"Yeah, rare materia and such," Ukaro nodded.  
"But we thank AVALANCHE too for saving us this last time from the runaway train. All our work would have been for nothing had you guys not helped out there," William said.  
"Ah, it was nothing. So Kimoa, you were Orion's first student?" asked Yuffie.  
"Yup, and his best might I add. He trained me hard and non-stop," bragged Kimoa.  
"Yeah, he does that to me too," chuckled Yuffie.  
Kimoa frowned a bit at the reply but continued to eat.  
"So you are Lord Godo's daughter?" asked Noreen. "Yeah, that's me," smiled Yuffie.  
"Must be hard living under that kind of pressure," Kimoa smirked.  
"Nah…I haven't lived with him for awhile," told Yuffie.  
"Why not? Don't you like your own father?" Kimoa asked.  
"I didn't use to. Now I feel differently though…we had a fight and that pretty much ended the hatred," explained Yuffie, finishing her plate.  
"Hmm…a fight? So you are pretty good then?" grinned Kimoa.  
"Yup and thanks to Orion I'm even better," replied Yuffie, patting Orion on the back.  
Orion sensed that Kimoa wasn't…happy but he decided to present the sword before anything got out of hand. He nodded at William who went away for a second and returned with the sword in both hands, a red cloth draped over it. "Everyone, may I have your attention please. I have something that I want to say," he said, standing up and holding the sword with the cloth still over it in front of him. "Go ahead," nodded William.  
"Well, I usually don't give gifts or reward hard work because I've always felt the real reward is the part after. However, Yuffie has gone far beyond that which any of my students have accomplished. Her hard work and her dedication have astounded me. I must say that I had a doubt or two at first…but that was years ago and she showed me she was ready. So…I present this sword to you Yuffie, for all of the effort you have made," finished Orion, uncovering the sword and handing it over to her.  
She took it in her hands and looked down its shiny blade at the inscription. "To Yuffie for your hard work and dedication," she read.  
She looked up at him and it looked like she was about to cry but hugged him instead.  
"Thank you Orion…this is the nicest thing I've ever received. It's just like yours," she smiled broadly.  
"Yes but made for you. I expect you to become very familiar with using it," he told.  
"I'll train with it everyday, thank you!" she said, hugging him again.  
Everyone smiled at the scene…except for Kimoa of course…who couldn't take much more.  
"So…a sword like yours? Do you think you can handle it?" asked Kimoa.  
"I've used his once or twice…so yeah I think so," Yuffie replied.  
"Wh…what? He let you use one of HIS swords…he never let me do that," Kimoa growled.  
"I was different back then," Orion replied.  
"No…you're different now…" Kimoa growled harder, standing up.  
"Kimoa honey, calm down…" William said.  
"I will not calm down damnit! How come you give her a sword? How come you let HER use it? You never did anything like that for me!" she shouted.  
Yuffie was a little…shocked and nervous about it so she decided to try to help.  
"Well…I don't have to accept it if it is going to cause trouble," she said.  
"It's too late for that you little brat!" Kimoa roared.  
"Kimoa, sit down," Orion said.  
"No…I'm not going to…not until I'm finished…" she snarled.  
"Uhm…maybe we should be going," Yuffie suggested, attempting to leave.  
As she tried to get away a dagger flew right by her head and into the wall with great speed.  
"You're not going ANYwhere…" hissed Kimoa.  
"Now wait…I'm not trying to start a fight!" Yuffie tried.  
"Well I AM!" Kimoa said, leaping across the table at Yuffie.  
Kimoa slammed Yuffie into the wall and then across the table, knocking plates and food off onto the floor. Yuffie tried to defend herself but Kimoa wasn't allowing the chance. "Orion, you've got to stop them!" Noreen said.  
"One thing I've learned about women…is to never get involved in a fight between two," Orion said, watching them go at it.  
"I'll kill you for taking Orion from me!" Kimoa shouted, socking Yuffie in the jaw and kicking her in the stomach across the room.  
Yuffie stood up and got herself ready.  
"I didn't take him from you…I don't know what you are talking about," Yuffie growled back.  
"You know what you did…don't deny it!" Kimoa shouted as she lunged at Yuffie again.  
This time Yuffie blocked the attack though and punched Kimoa right in the face. Kimoa stopped for a second but soon continued. Kimoa attacked Yuffie with combos and everything else she had learned. Yuffie was in a corner…she was much more powerful than she was before but…Kimoa was an expert and Yuffie wasn't. Yuffie looked to Orion for help and he just nodded at her…then…she remembered her training and began to focus. She quickly began to dodge the attacks and started her own offensive, plastering Kimoa really good a few times.  
"Damn you…I swear you won't win…" Kimoa vowed.  
"Please don't…I don't want to fight you!" Yuffie attempted to talk.  
"Then you will die you little tramp!" Kimoa said as she channeled some of her energy into a blast, which knocked Yuffie straight through the wall despite her attempt to block it. Kimoa grabbed her own blade and came after Yuffie…slashing at her and not just slashing, but making contact as well. Yuffie fired her own blasts but Kimoa knocked them away and kept coming. Soon Yuffie was trapped against another wall and Kimoa was ready to strike.  
"Now…you will die…and Orion will be mine again!" Kimoa shouted as she raised her sword high.  
Yuffie thought it was the end…but Orion came out and slid her new sword to her, which she grabbed and used to slice Kimoa from the stomach up to her right shoulder. Kimoa stumbled back a bit as the blood began to flow from the wound.  
"Y…you…" she stammered.  
"Oh no, she's hurt bad!" Noreen shouted.  
"No…Yuffie has better control than that…the cut isn't as deep as it looks," Orion nodded as Yuffie stood up.  
"You cut me…damn it!" cried Kimoa, charging Yuffie but this time she was halted from a blow to the stomach…from none other than Orion.  
She dropped her sword and looked up into his golden eyes…and began to cry.  
"Why…why do you strike me…after I loved you…" she sniffed before running off.  
Orion watched her leave and turned to Yuffie who was still leaning against the wall.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
"Yes…I'm…I'm ok," she said, falling to her knees.  
"I'm going to go talk to her…please take care of this," Orion said to William as he disappeared.  
"Sure…come on Yuffie, let's try to bandage those cuts up," William nodded.  
"Did he just…defend me?" she thought to herself as she was helped away.  
In her usual fighting place…Kimoa was sitting…and crying from her broken heart. Soon thereafter a breeze blew and Orion appeared.  
"If you came to comfort me…save your breath," Kimoa spat.  
"I didn't come to comfort you. I came to tell you how disappointed I am in you," Orion told.  
"Me? What about you?" she snapped.  
"What about me," he replied.  
"You betrayed me…you hurt me…you hit me…" she sniffed.  
"You did those things to me as well," he revealed.  
"What?" "You betrayed me when you used the skills I taught you against a fellow student. You hurt me when you forgot all I taught you and wouldn't listen when I tried to stop you. You hit me…with every hit that you gave to her," explained Orion.  
"So you do love her…why do you love her so much and not me?" cried Kimoa.  
"I don't love her. I don't love you either. So you can stop that thought now," he stated.  
"But…you praise her and give her gifts…and defend her," Kimoa sniffed.  
"She has also had a much harder life than you. And I only stopped you from making a mistake you would later regret," Orion told, sitting down beside her.  
"You must hate me…" she sighed sadly.  
"No, I don't hate you. I am a little angry at your actions but…I suppose that it is my fault too. I never really praised you…I was never praised and I thought that was how it had to be. If it makes any difference…I am very proud that you have become such a strong fighter…and I am also proud that you use it for good…except back there," he explained.  
Kimoa looked into his eyes and sighed deeply before bowing her head.  
"I'm so sorry Orion…I was just…so angry when you turned me away…" she apologized.  
"Listen, you are a good girl and I promise you'll have the love you desire one day," he said.  
"Thank you…" she said, wiping her eyes dry.  
"We'd better get you back before you bleed much more," Orion suggested.  
"Yeah…ok," agreed Kimoa.  
Later on that night, Kimoa was sitting in her room not too far away from where Yuffie was. She was still feeling some anger...but she also felt regret. A warrior should never strike another over something so trivial...especially when it was not true to begin with. Eventually, she decided to go apologize so she walked to the place where Yuffie was sleeping and sat down beside her bed.  
"Yes?" asked Yuffie, turning towards Kimoa.  
"I'm sorry if I woke you…" Kimoa apologized.  
"You didn't…" Yuffie replied.  
"How…how are your wounds?" asked Kimoa.  
"They are fine…and yours?" returned Yuffie.  
"I'm ok…Yuffie…I'm sorry about what I did to you…" Kimoa sighed.  
"I don't mind…I'm used to being hated…" responded Yuffie with a half-hearted chuckle.  
"I don't hate you…I was just so mad…I told Orion I loved him and he turned me down…and I thought it was you he loved…but he said that wasn't true either…I was a fool…" Kimoa admitted.  
"You love Orion? I don't guess I blame you…but even if you do, fighting me doesn't make things better…he doesn't love me, like you said," sighed Yuffie a little sad at the thought.  
"But he defended you…" reminded Kimoa.  
"He did…do you think that means something?" asked Yuffie.  
"I don't know. He's so…closed off. But it is obvious he cares for you. I don't know how you feel about him…but if God has intended you two to fall in love…you have my blessing," Kimoa said, getting up to leave.  
"Wait…" Yuffie halted, getting up herself. "Thank you," she said, hugging Kimoa.  
"And thank you…" replied Kimoa.

With that battle over…everyone in the town went to sleep. However…things were not so quiet back at the Highwind where another problem soon arose. A problem named Jenova… "Damnit…she's still around too?" shouted Cloud as he looked up and saw her flying around.  
"What the hell is going on with this place…we can't seem to keep these people away!" Barret yelled, frantically firing up at her.  
"Orion isn't here either!" Tifa said, looking up at Jenova too.  
Everyone stood ready to fight the Calamity from the Skies if she attacked. She screeched and flew overhead until she finally landed down on the ground near the group.  
"What do you want!" Tifa asked.  
"The same thing I've always wanted of course," Jenova cackled.  
"Yeah, well your precious BABY isn't here so go away!" Cloud shouted.  
"Well…I didn't come for him anyway. I know where he is…and I heard that one of you destroyed his clone. But which one of you puny powerless imbeciles could have done that?" Jenova wondered.  
"For your information it was Orion the worlds best assassin and swordsman," Tifa replied.  
"Orion? THE Orion? Well…this makes things a bit more interesting," smiled Jenova.  
"What do you mean by that? Tell us!" Red demanded.  
"Well…I'm sure Orion is wanting to go after Sephiroth right?" Jenova knew.  
"Yeah and what of it?" Barret grumbled.  
"Sephiroth and him were friends you know," she said.  
"We know that already…" growled Cloud. "Try some other tactic you disgusting mutant." "Then…how about we just cut to the chase?" Jenova said, flying at the group.  
Everyone ducked and she came around for another swoop. "Let's get her!" Cloud yelled.  
"Yeah, let's kick her " Cid cursed.  
"Don't waste your time…I merely came to have a look see…but I will leave you with this," Jenova smirked as she opened her mouth and blasted down at the group. Everyone hit the dirt as the blast exploded behind them all. When they got back up and dusted themselves off, Jenova was nowhere to be seen. What did this mean? She only came to look? What was going on?  
"Damn that friggin mutant…" Barret slammed.  
"I don't understand what she came for…but she knows Orion as well," thought Tifa.  
"God…we were doing fine till we had to go to Midgar…" Shera sighed.  
Everyone just sort of stood there for a second trying to grasp some sort of handle on the moment but to no avail. Tifa looked over at Cloud who had turned away, standing in his favorite stance without a word. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hey Cloud, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.  
"Sephiroth, Jenova…even Hojo…what does this all mean? Do we have to go through the same crap as before?" Cloud asked loudly, nearly giving her a heart attack.  
"I don't know Cloud…it seems like everyone wants to dominate everything…how did things get so bad so quickly," Tifa sighed.  
"We're going to have to ask Orion…we can't keep going on not knowing anything," Red told.  
"Well…he won't be back until we leave so…it'll have to wait until we get back from seeing Reeve," reminded Cait Sith.  
"Do you think he knew Jenova would show?" asked Red.  
"I'll bet he did…and then he ran off like some coward…" Cloud grunted.  
"I doubt he would run off…" Tifa believed.  
"We're in trouble…maybe Reeve will have some good news tomorrow," hoped Cait Sith.  
"Yeah…cause I'm tired of all this bad happening," grumbled Cid, going back onto his ship.  
"Everyone, let's just get some rest and tomorrow we'll find out more, ok?" suggested Tifa.  
"Yeah…" they all agreed, going back aboard the ship.  
Later that night, however, everyone gathered around and waited for Orion and Yuffie to return. They tried to sleep but it just wasn't going to happen so they decided to just…wait for the two. They had to know the answers to their questions…and they were almost sure Orion knew them. It wasn't till almost midnight that Yuffie and Orion did return though so everyone was...well slouchy and halfway asleep when the two arrived.  
"Uhm...hi guys," Yuffie greeted when she saw everyone.  
"Wha...? Oh, you guys are finally back," yawned Tifa.  
"Bout damn time...we been waitin' ya know," told Barret, yawning as well.  
Orion took a brief glance around and then sat down on floor.  
"She came tonight didn't she," he hypothesized.  
"Yes, she did...but how the hell did you know that?" Cloud asked.  
"Well, you all waited up for something and I doubt it was to make sure we arrived safe and sound," replied Orion.  
"No shit..." grumbled the ex-soldier.  
"So you knew she was coming?" wondered Shera.  
"Yes, I had the feeling Jenova would make herself known to us as well...I just did not think it would be so soon," Orion nodded in response.  
"Jenova? So what happened?" Yuffie asked, sitting beside Orion.  
"Nothing much really, she just wanted to check things out she said...but that's what the creepy part is. Why would she just want to check things out?" wondered Cait Sith.  
"I do not know," Orion said.  
"Wrong answer. You know something...I know you do, so tell us now," spat Cloud, losing his cool by the second.  
"I will when the time is right...just be patient," rejected Orion, standing up.  
"To hell with patient... tell us right now," cursed Cid, lighting up a cigarette.  
"Yes, you can't keep on leaving us in the dark like this," Red also backed.  
"They are right Orion, we need to know what you know. The situation is crucial now and we can't keep making guesses," agreed Tifa as well.  
"Yeah!" everyone else joined in except for Yuffie. She really did want to know more but not if it meant pushing Orion.  
"Look, I said I will tell you but not now so stop pushing," Orion reiterated coldly.  
"I'm tired of hearing excuses! Just tell us already!" Cloud shouted.  
"Yeah, come on man," Barret continued.  
"Damnit...I said not now and I MEAN not NOW. So just stop bothering the hell out of me and forget about it," Orion angered, his patience eradicated.  
"Calm down Orion..." Yuffie said, grabbing a hold of his arm.  
"Yes, calm down, we just want to know more that's all," Red also tried.  
"Grrr...you want to know more? Do you? Well I don't know more. I don't know why she was here just looking. Maybe she felt the clone's death and wanted to make sure of it's demise...or maybe she was sent by Sephiroth...who knows? Just stop bothering me already and forget about it," Orion growled, walking off down the hallway.  
Everyone just kind of sat around...not really knowing why he had gotten so ticked off but they looked to Yuffie for a reason. "Don't look at me...tonight was pretty stressful so I think he's just a little tense. I'll talk to him ok?" she answered the looks.  
"I noticed your bandages...did you encounter a beast or something?" wondered Tifa.  
"No...Orion took me to meet his very first student and it turns out she was in love with him. She didn't like the fact he was training me much because he turned her down...but he let it be known also he was not in love with me. That was after she fought me though...she nearly killed me but Orion defended me," explained Yuffie.  
"Heh heh...wuss...had to let someone else fight your battles," Cloud chuckled as he left the group.  
"Don't listen to him...I'm sure you fought hard," Tifa comforted, taking her leave as well.  
And with that, everyone retired to his or her rooms. A couple of hours later, when the moon was it's highest point in the sky, Yuffie awoke on the couch. She had decided to wait for Orion to come back out but she fell asleep shortly after everyone else left. After she rubbed the grogginess from her eyes, she sat up and peered around. No one was around but there was a small amount of light coming from the kitchen so she thought she'd go see whom it was. Quietly, she slid across the floor and peeked around the corner. It was Orion and he had his swords out in front of him on the table. A small desk light was fixed onto the blades and a few tools were scattered around as well as a glass of whiskey. Orion was focused on one of the blades as he ran his fingers along its edge, which cut into the finger signifying a good edge.  
"Hello Yuffie," he called out to her, not taking his attention away from his work.  
"Hi...how did you know I was there?" she wondered.  
"I felt your presence. Were you waiting up for me?" he wondered.  
"I was, but I guess today's events made me more tired than I thought," she admitted.  
"They were unusual. Have a seat, I am just cleaning and sharpening my swords," he explained, and so she sat down beside him.  
"Hehe...and this is for?" she giggled as she picked up his glass of whiskey.  
"Not for me. Whiskey is good to keep the blade shiny and it removes the blood stains well I've found. Now this, is for me," he said as he grabbed a bottle from the floor and took a big gulp.  
"You are so silly," Yuffie giggled.  
"Is there a reason you waited up for me?" Orion wondered, leaning back in the chair a bit.  
"There is...I was wondering why you got so upset earlier with everyone," she asked.  
"Annoyed is more like it"  
"Well...they just want to understand, that's all. You're just going to push them all away if you get angry like that," she told him, placing her hands on the table.  
"I do not care about that. I am training you, not them. I am only here as a favor to my student, nothing more," he replied bluntly.  
Yuffie sighed deeply and hung her head.  
"Is that...all I am to you? A student?" Yuffie asked.  
"What do you mean?" "I mean...you always refer to me as a student. Today when you defended me...I thought maybe you did it because I was your friend but maybe you just did it because if I'm dead you can't train me," she thought.  
"Is that how you feel?" he questioned her.  
"Yes...it is..." she replied.  
"Then that is how you feel..." he said coldly, returning to his work.  
Yuffie looked at him and a pit formed in her stomach...maybe she was right. She still considered him a friend...but she couldn't tell him that now...now that she knew he was not thinking of her as one. Quietly she slipped off back to her room and that is where she stayed. Orion sighed to himself in disappointment...well of himself for shutting her out like that but he wasn't an open person...at least not yet.


End file.
